¿NarutoSensei?
by Demonicusangelo
Summary: Naruto a sus 18 años es ahora sensei de una chica muy especial asi que este fic se basa en ello.Imaginense lo demas o entren y leanlo.
1. Tu alumna tu presa

**Bueno empecemos con esto es una historia acerca de la vida de Naruto como sensei y de sus sentimientos hacia su alumna en un principio algo vana pero después la trama se ira agudizando (eso espero) por favor dejen comentarios y sugerencias y díganme si quieren una relación tierna entre Naruto y Hanabi o algo mas pícaro con toques Lime o de plano un Lemon ¿por que no?**

**OK Ningún personaje me pertenece y solo ago esto por que tengo demasiado tiempo libre. **

Hoy es uno de esos días tranquilos e Naruto? (pregunto una chica de rosada cabellera mientras caminaba al lado de su mejor amigo en dirección a la academia)

Mhm (fue toda la respuesta que recibió del rubio)

Naruto por favor me preocupas no puedes estar así por siempre (le dice preocupada la chica a su lado)

Lo se Sakura-chan es solo que…solo que… (Suspiro) no lo se desde que derrote a Orichimaru me siento vació no he tenido ninguna misión en la que en verdad deba esforzarme, ningún reto que superar, ¡nada! todo lo que e hecho son misiones rango B sin importancia se supone que soy un Junin ¿Por qué no me siento satisfecho con lo que hecho Sakura-chan? ¿Por que siento que algo me falta? (Termina diciendo en un susurro)

No entiendo Naruto ¿a que te refieres con que te hace falta algo? (pregunta dudosa la Haruno)

Pues es que ni yo mismo lo se Sakura-chan es solo que cada mañana al despertar siento que hay algo que no tengo en ese instante y que en verdad necesito; cuando voy a dormir es lo mismo todo esta bien en mi mundo asta que al acostarme siento que ese algo sigue faltándome. Quizás sea solo mi imaginación (reflexiona el chico).

Naruto! (La joven se detiene en seco sorprendida) ¿Acaso será? No, no lo creo

¿Que Sakura-chan? ¡¿que pasa?(pregunta el portador del kyubi)

Naruto dime hace cuanto que no tienes digamos una compañera?

Na ni? Que clase de pregunta es esa?

Vamos solo responde

Pues descontando las veces que me rechazaste cuando teníamos 12 años pues hace tres años cuando estuve saliendo un tiempo con Ino (contesta pensativo) pero a que viene esto?

Serás baka Naruto tu a que crees te sientes solo eso es lo que tienes el vació que dices sentir es por que no tienes con quien compartir tus logros Naruto.

Bueno ahora que lo mencionas pues si me e sentido algo solo últimamente pero tanto como necesitar una novia?

Pues eso es lo que das a entender baka que necesitas de alguien. (Responde segura) Después de todo seria lo normal ya estas en edad amigo 18 años no pasan de envalde (bromea la pelirrosa)

Sea lo que sea sera mejor dejar el tema por ahora ya casi llegamos y no quiero hablar de la patética vida amorosa que tengo frente a mis nuevos alumnos.

Quien lo abría pensado Naruto Usumaki el nuevo sensei de un grupo de genins jaja es algo gracioso. Solo no les enseñes a hacer gamberradas como pintar a los Hokages de nuevo (dice risueña Sakura mientras llegan al aula)

Muy graciosa por si no lo sacias la vieja Tsunade izo unos cambios en los equipos de este año solo debo lidiar con dos mocosos ya que según ella son unos genios que necesitas especial atención. (Pasan dentro del aula donde Iruca esta dando los equipos)

Bien niños estos son los últimos dos equipos: Shintano Aburame, Kasumi Atzura e Otaru Inuzuka son el nuevo equipo 9 a cargo de Sakura Haruno (Al instante los tres mencionados se dirigieron a su nueva sensei y salieron para iniciar el entrenamiento)

Bien supongo que eso me deja dolo a (dice Naruto buscando con la mirada a sus alumnos) ¿Hanabi?

Hai Naruto-sensei (responde le pequeña genin y se dirige hacia el con algo de nerviosismo muy raro en ella)

Así que tu serás mi alumna genial hace tiempo que no te veía pequeña (pero al enfocar bien su mirado noto que algo había cambiado esa ya no era la Hanabi con la que jugaba después de los entrenamientos que la sostenía con la mayor de los Hyuuga por supuesto que no esta Hanabi era mas alta y de rasgos mas estéticos además de que se le empezaban a notar ciertos digamos atributos) "Guau pero en verdad esta es ¿Hanabi? No me lo creo esta muy cambiada muy guapa" (en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se reprendió mentalmente) "Pero en que estas pensando Naruto mira que juntarte con el Ero-sensei te esta empezando a pasar factura"

(Por su parte la menor de los Hyuuga pensaba) "No me lo creo Naruto es mi sensei, cuando mi hermana se entere me va a matar ella aun sigue sintiendo algo por el… y ya veo por que con esa playera ajustada y esos brazos cualquiera pensaría así además esas marcas como de zorro se le ven tan sex… pero en que demonios estoy pensando es Naruto el amigo de mi hermana con el que jugaba cuando era mas pequeña Naruto-Sempai el que ayudaba con técnicas difíciles, mi nuevo sensei un momento ¿nuevo sensei? Eso significa que estará casi todo el día conmigo" (procesaba mentalmente la ninja mientras se ruborizaba con eso pensamiento)

¿Y bien quien es el otro integrante del quipo? (hablo por fin Naruto dirigiéndose a la chica )

Eto Naruto-sensei somos solo nosotros dos ya no queda nadie "Solo nosotros sin estorbos. ¿Pero que? ¿Por que de nuevo estoy pensando así?"

Bien mas tiempo para tu entrenamiento e Hanabi (Dijo Naruto a modo de relajar la atmósfera) "Por que a mi me tienen que pasar estas cosas" (Se decía en sus pensamientos el nuevo sensei) Bueno ya que es el primer día de tu entrenamiento y en vista de que según lo que me dijo la vieja Hokage acerca de tus extraordinarias habilidades veremos que puedes hacer, vamos o no tendremos tiempo (dicho esto salio corriendo del edificio seguido de cerca por Hanabi)

Bien este es el sitio hay suficiente vegetación para esconderse y no te preocupes por limitar tu fuerza por aquí no suele venir nadie así que no hay posibilidad de que lastimes a una persona por accidente (dice Naruto a su nieva alumna)

Ya entiendo tiene pensado comenzar con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo para ver mi progreso como ninja ¿no es así Naruto-sensei? (pregunta Hanabi emocionada)

No (responde secamente el sensei)

Como? Entonces a que hemos venido

Como ya te dije Tzunade quiere algo especial para ti así que un combate con migo seria para un enterramiento común y corriente, así que Hanabi bienvenida a lo que será el inicio de mi propio método de enseñanza, bien primero a lo básico cuando veníamos hacia aquí hice que varias copias mías escondieran 5 kunáis rojos a lo largo del bosque así que tienes que encontrar la forma de encontrarlos.

Eso es todo yo creí que esto seria un entrenamiento especial. (Reto la pequeña a su sensei)

Por supuesto no creerías que eso seria todo Hanabi, no puedes utilizar técnicas ninja para buscarlos, solo para defenderte.

Defenderme? Así que usted estará intentando frustrar mi búsqueda.

Claro pero las cosas no son tan simples como eso pequeña esto será una casería interesante. (Dice maliciosamente Naruto)

Cacería? (pregunta incrédula)

Tienes una hora de ventaja Hanabi as todo lo que este a tu alcance para evadirnos y buscar los kunais si para cuando anochezca no as conseguido ninguno como castigo tendrás que arrastrar aquella roca de regreso a tu casa y traerla mañana al entrenamiento.(Termina de decir esas palabras mientras apunta a una roca que tenia casi la misma estatura que Hanabi y se multiplicaba asta quedar en una desigualdad de 30 a 1) Bien tu hora de ventaja empieza a correr en esta instante.

Que que? Es broma cierto? solo una mala jugarreta por ser mi primer día ¿no es así Naruto-sensei? (Balbuceaba en tono esperanzado la niña)

59 minutos 30 segundos (Fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta y acto seguido echo a correr lo mas rápido que le permutan sus piernas)

Y cuidado con las trampas Hanabi-chan (Grito Naruto en tono burlesco)

"Mierda y eso que solo es el entrenamiento básico" (pensaba Hanabi muy exaltada) "Esta loco me quiere matar" (Fue su siguiente pensamiento al esquivar por un pelo montones de agujas con sellos explosivos)

Bien chicos ya saben que hacer yo los veré al anochecer y tengan cuidado con ella recuerden que es novata (dicho esto Usumaki se fue en un pof mientras sus clones se disponían a esperar la que transcurriera la hora de plazo para dar inicio a la casería.)

**Bien esta aquí este primer capitulo espero les alla gustado y dejen Reviews que de eso se alimenta esta historia por cierto si les parece algo fuerte el entrenamiento creanme esto solo es el inicio del tormento de Hanabi**

No! Exijo un abogado, llamen a derechos humanos, a mi hermana o a mi padre asta aceptaría la ayuda del tarado de Konohamaru pero por piedad no me dejen aquí sola con este psicópata.

O Vamos Hanabi tranquila te prometo retribuirte tu esfuerzo con mejores técnicas.

Al carajo las técnicas yo quiero irme a casa.

Mmmm que tal si te doy una foto de Naruto en traje de baño?

En serio bueno así ya cambia la cosa. "Kawuai" (piensa mientras mira la foto)

Hey y que hay de mi se supone que soy el protagonista.

OK Ten tu Ramen "Lo que hay que hacer por poder explotarlos digo tenerlos contentos."

**Bien es todo y no se olviden de escribirme y decime si les apetecería algo en especial QUE NO SEA YAOI al yuri le daré una oportunidad esta vez. Ya se me seco la inspiración así por hoy es todo. Se despide su autor favorito "modestia aparte" (Y realidad también) Demonicusangelo.**

**Pórtense mal y cuídense bien.**


	2. El nuevo kage

**Bueno pues a llegado la hora de poner el segundo capitulo de de este fic. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han enviado gracias a ellos se me ocurrió una sorpresa para este capítulo la cual les aseguro nadie se espera y que me dará mas material para futuras actualizaciones bueno volviendo al fic espero lo disfruten y me sugieran parejas por que la verdad esas si no las tengo definidas MIENTRAS NO SEAN YAOI CLARO. Bien disfruten del fic. **

"Valla eso a estado cerca estos clones son muy fuertes" (Pensaba Hanabi respirando agitadamente mientras se mantenía oculta dentro de una grieta en un árbol) "Bien debo evaluar la situación no e podido deshacerme de ninguno de ellos, apenas y soy capas de escapar de las trampas del lunático de mi sensei, ya son las 3:00PM, casi no tengo chacra, estoy cansada y hambrienta y por si fuera poco no e visto ni un maldito kunai rojo en todo el día. Rayos no debí retar a Naruto-Sensei esto me pasa por no mantener mi bocota cerrada."(Mientras nuestra pequeña genin reflexionaba el asunto un destello en lo alto de un árbol cercano la izo desviar la mirada) ¡Un kunai¡ (decía con estrellitas en los ojos) Bien veamos mi mejor posibilidad ahora que lo e localizado es descansar para recuperar chacra, comer algo y esperar a que los clones se vallan a otra parte para lanzarme a toda prisa a tomar el kunai. Bien eso haré (Y así le morena se dispuso a descansar y esperar su oportunidad)

Veamos según mis cálculos esas hiervas deben estar tras esos matorrales (Dijo una joven de perlada mirada mientras se acercaba al lugar pero al llegar rápidamente se escondió en los arbustos) "Ninjas del sonido? Pero como es posible que estén tan cerca de la aldea en especial ahora que Orochimaru esta muerto y no tienen kage" (Pensaba Hinata vigilándolos)

En serio crees que venga? (Pregunta uno de los ninjas del sonido)

Claro que vendrá siempre lo hace (Responde una chico de unos 17 años, cabello rojizo y hermosos ojos grises) ten paciencia Linzel.

Esta bien Ayame pero no deberíamos citarlo tan cerca de la aldea podrían descubrirnos.

Eso mismo pienso yo, en serio si quieren que me tachen de traidor mejor vallan a decírselo a la Hokage (Hablo un ninja vestido de negro con toques naranjas)

"¿Naruto? ¿Traidor? No entiendo" (Pensaba una sorprendida Hinata desde los arbustos)

Naruto-sama perdónenos pero no tenemos otro medio para contactarlo (explico Linzel)

"¿Na… Naruto-Sama?" (Cavilo una tensa Hyuuga)

Bueno y a que han venido esta vez? (Pregunto el rubio)

El consejo requiere de su aprobación para comenzar una alianza con la villa de la hierva Naruto-Sama. (Respondió respetuosamente la chica)

Así que eso era pero ¿por que debo yo de aprobar eso?

Naruto-sama sabe que el consejo no consiente que otro individuo sea nuestro kage, por eso usted debe aprobar todo lo relacionado con las alianzas entre otras cosas.

"¿Kage? Naruto es…es el nuevo kage del sonido" (era el pensamiento de la pobre Hinata)

Le dije al consejo que soy un ninja de Konoha y como tal no puedo ser su kage, miren me halaga mucho el ofrecimiento pero aun no se como se les ocurrió que yo podía ser su kage. Además desde un principio le aclare al consejo que si querían mi ayuda se las daría solo provisionalmente mientras encontraban un reemplazo que no fuese como Orochimaru.

Naruto-Sama por favor usted es el único que puede ser nuestro kage, después de vencer a Orochimaru nos ayudo con la reconstrucción, incluso intercedió por la villa ante la Hokage para que no nos atacaran, yo creo que el consejo vio en usted al líder que necesita la villa para salir del hoyo donde nos metió Orochimaru. (Dijo Ayame)

Además por si eso fuera poco gracias a su amistad con el Kasekage la arena nos ha ayudado bastante a reconstruir nuestros hogares inclusive se creo una alianza entre nuestras aldeas. (Finalizo Linzel)

De acuerdo díganle al consejo que estere allí en dos meses para realizar la alianza con la hierva pero todo esto debe ser un secreto nadie mas debe saber mi identidad ¿esta claro?

Como el cristal Kitsunekage. (Respondieron al unísono los dos ninjas)

Kage zorro? Valla que imaginativos son para el nombre de mi cargo (bromeo el ojiazul)

Entonces aceptara ser el nuevo kage? (Dijo esperanzada la pelirroja)

Solo provisionalmente y todo será como esta ahora a sido yo me quedo en Konoha. (Explico Naruto) y una cosa mas no quiero que me busquen tan seguido así que mientras no sea una situación critica el consejo debe decidir que hacer y Ayame.

Si Kitzunekage?

Estas a cargo de todos mis asuntos mientras no este, eso incluye el asignar misiones, prepara 5 de nuestros mejores junins y envíalos a investigar la posición actual de los Akatzuki, ten listos 5 escuadrones AMBU para apoyarlos en caso de que los encuentren y avísame de inmediato, también envía informes a Gaara para que apoye de la misión. Clasifica la misión como de rango A y si es necesaria la aparición de los AMBUS como rango S, debemos deshacernos de los Akatzuki cuanto antes. (Termino su orden pensativo)

¿Es todo Naruto-Sama? (inquiere de la ojos grises)

Por ahora si (se acerca a la chica y la toma suavemente por los hombros). Confió en ti Ayame sabes que abecés me dan mala espina algunos miembros del consejo así que te lo encargo. (Termina susurrando a su oído).

S..ss..si Na..na ..Naruto-Sama déjemelo a mi (Tartamudea algo nerviosa y muy sonrojada la chica del sonido).

"Que pretende esa al dejar que se le acerque mi Naruto-kun" (Piensa una iracunda Hinata roja de la rabia) "Se ve que es una zorra aprovechada" (Sigue en sus reflexiones).

Entonces supongo que es todo por ahora. Pueden retirarse y tengan cuidado.

Si Naruto-Sama (Responden al unísono y desaparecen entre los árboles)

Bien ya casi anoche y todavía debo comprar ramen antes de volver a supervisar el entrenamiento. (Dicho esto desapareció saltando la muralla de la villa)

Naruto-kun es el nuevo kage, el sonido tendrá de aliada a la hierba, ya cuenta con el apoyo de la arena y están tras la Akatsuki ¿Qué debo hacer? Si lo reporto a la Hokage Naruto-kun quedara como un traidor y si no lo reporto la aldea puede estar en desventaja ante el sonido. (Así Hinata recoge sus hierbas y se va a su casa con un dilema moral entre manos).

"Ya casi anochece es hora de ir por el kunai" (Piensa nuestra niña favorita) "Solo espero no toparme con esos clones no quiero tener que cargar esa roca" (Imagina las horribles imágenes de ella siendo aplastada por la roca) Bien aya boy (Anuncia y le lanza a toda velocidad por el kunai pero en cuanto lo tomo se dio cuenta de que era una trampa y se vio envuelta en una explosión mientras las 30 copias la rodeaban)

Fin del camino pequeña. RASENGAN (De inmediato todas las copias hacen lo mismo y se apresuran a atacar a la niña)

"Es todo voy a morir" (piensa mientras se cubre la cara con sus brazos esperando su fin)

ES TODO CHICOS YA ANOCHESIO (Anuncia el verdadero Naruto mientras todas las copias desaparecen)

Estoy viva? (Se pregunta Hanabi) ESTOY VIVA NARUTO-SENSEI (corre a abrazar a su sensei)

Y no solo eso Hanabi-chan pasaste la prueba con honores (recalca Naruto)

Pero si solo encontré un kunai y no pude eliminar a ningún clon.

Te voy a ser franco Hanabi nunca espere que encontraras el kunai la prueba era solo para ver que tan concentrada podías estar en una misión mientras estas bajo ataque. Pero ahora veo que te subestime pequeña (Dicho esto toma a su alumna entre sus brazos y se la lleva cargando)

Q…qu..que hace sensei? (Pregunta Hanabi con la cara totalmente roja)

Tu que crees te llevo a casa estas exhausta y casi no tienes chacra no podrías dar mas de unos cuantos pasos. (Contesta un sonriente Naruto)

"Esa sonrisa es tan hermosa y es solo para mi" (Se dice a si misma la genin con un ligero rubor en las mejillas) "Naruto-Sensei es muy cómodo y calido" (Piensa Hanabi sonrojándose a un mas y sacudiendo la cabeza enérgicamente) "¿Otra vez? no debería pensar esto, no esta bien, no debo pensar en el de este modo"

Pasa algo Hanabi? (Cuestiona el junin)

Nada Naruto-Sensei todo esta perfecto (Dice sonrojándose en el acto y quedándose dormida en los protectores brazos del junin)

Se ve tan linda cuando duerme (susurra el rubio) "No no debí decir eso" _Y por que no solo mírala tan hermosa y tan indefensa seria tuya sin ningún problema _"¿Que estas diciendo zorro pervertido? De ninguna manera lo haría" _Si claro eso mismo dijiste la en la fiesta de la rubia con la salías y da gracias al kami de tu preferencia que no tienes descendencia. _(Se burlo el kyuubi) "Eso es diferente Ino tiene la misma edad que yo y Hanabi es una niña" _Corrección Hanabi esta dejando de ser una niña y de eso te has dado cuenta perfectamente _"Basta esta vez no kyuubi, no caeré tan fácilmente" _Deacuerdo esta vez tu ganas pero no me digas que no te as divertido de lo lindo cada ves que me haces caso, por cierto creo que esa tal Ayame esta muy interesada en ser la siguiente _(Seguía con las burlas el zorro de nueve colas) "Pues Ayame es muy linda y tiene un bellísimo par de…. A no eso no, ya se que intentas hacer olvídalo perververtido" _Rayos esta seguro de que caerías con eso_ (Suspira frustrado el demonio).

(Un poco después ya estaban frente a la residencia Hyuuga esperando que alguien abriera la puerta)

Que tal Neiji cuanto tiempo, buenas noches Hiashi-Sama (Termino un nervioso Naruto con Hanabi entre brazos y una mirada acecina de ambos Hyuuga sobre el)

Que se supone que significa esto mocoso (Pregunta el exasperado líder del clan Hyuuga)

Bien pues yo solo vine a dejar a Hanabi esta agotada por el entrenamiento (trata de excusarse el de negro y naranja)

Cual entrenamiento? (pregunta Neiji claramente mas calmado que Hiashi)

La vieja Tzunade me dejo a cargo de Hanabi como su sensei y debo decir que me sorprende su nivel supero mi prueba con creses (tarta de alagar el chico para que Hiashi no lo mate hay mismo por, según los pensamientos actuales del patriarca Hyuuga, aprovecharse de su bebe)

Bien entonces dásela a Neiji y puedes irte (Sentencia Hiashi esperando que Naruto entendiera que no es bien recibido en esa casa)

Esta bien solo si no es mucha molestia me gustaría ver a Hinata-chan sabe hace tiempo que no la veo. (Pidió el rubio al patriarca Hyuuga)

No abuses de tu suerte muchachito (Termino de decir Hiashi cerrando las puertas en la nariz de Naruto)

Eso duele maldito viejo amargado, seguro que supiera que soy kage me suplicaría casarme con su hija (Termina diciendo Naruto)

Que buena imaginación tienes amigo ya puedo verlo: Hiashi de rodillas con Hinata tras de el vestida de novia y tu indiferente a la escena… jajá jajá eso seria graciosísimo (Dice una risueña Sakura)

Si búrlate si quieres pero te aseguro que ese Hiashi no sabe con se mete

Valla que seguro estas de ti mismo, tu y que ejercito lo desafiarían?

Te sorprenderías si lo supieses Sakura-chan

Bueno y que nos vamos a quedar aquí parados o vamos a cenar venga que yo invito.

SI VAMOS PRO RAMEN¡¡¡ (Acto seguido se encaminan a su destino mientras discuten sobre sus nuevos pupilos)

Wow en serio Hanabi logro encontrar un kunai? Eso es impresionante. (Dice un sorprendida Sakura)

Sip y bien que tal tu grupo?

Pues los chicos tienen talento pero al hermano de Kiba le hacen falta unas cuantas neuronas mira que querer comerse a un gato no es normal.

Jajá jajá pero si es hermano de Kiba que quieres que allá de normal en el jajá jajá (Reía como histérico el chico)

Me alegro que ya estés mejor Naruto temí que duraras mas tiempo como el serio y antisocial personaje en el que te estabas convirtiendo.

Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto desde que salimos de la academia en la mañana me sentí de maravilla, relajado y alegre creo que era lo que me hacia falta.

Así que no era una chica he, y yo que creí que era eso (Decía pensativa la pelirrosa)

"Chica?... Hanabi, desde que estoy con ella me siento bien" _Ves lo que te decía_ Rayos como me puede pasar esto si Hiashi de porsi me odia se pondrá colérico cuando se entre.

Y eso por que Naruto?

¡¿E que lo dije en voz alta? Kuso (decía el rubio)

Naruto me estas ocultando algo cierto. (Decía la Haruno)

Bueno em Sakura-chan alguna vez te a gustado alguien digamos con una diferencia de edad grande? (Intentaba no sonar muy obvio)

Pues si e de serte franca hubo un tiempo en el que empecé a sentirme un poco atraída por Kakashi-sensei (contesto mientras se sonrojaba un poco)

Valla así que es normal (Suspiro) No sabes el peso que me quitas Sakura-chan

A entonces si era una chica cierto? Y bien quien es? La conozco? Que tan mayor es ?

Hey tranquila mira Si, no te puedo decir, si, y ese dato es algo es algo incomodo.

Valla al menos ya te conseguiste una cura para tu depresión. (Bromeo Sakura)

"Y una primera plana con el anuncio de mi horrenda muerte si Hiashi se entera" (Completo mentalmente el portador del zorro endemoniado)

**Inspiración fuera. Bien eso es todo en este segundo capitulo y ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia escríbanme y yo intentare contestarles a brevedad. Ahora a responder reviews:**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Pero por supuesto que a Hinata no lo agradara la idea de que su hermanita este todo el día a solas con su querido Naruto-kun, estoy tomando un cuenta tu idea del GaaraXHinata la verdad es que esa pareja me agrada solo que no se como incluirla aun en el fic, también tu idea de la pareja yuri es muy interesante me a gustado y bien el lime y lemon son una gran posibilidad pero esperare a ver mas peticiones de ellos para ponerlos no te preocupes presiento que será pronto.**

**Fernando-Urashima: A si es a Hiashi le va a caer como patada al hígado la noticia ya le tengo reservado un derramamiento de bilis en un futuro cercano. Por cierto estoy leyendo sus fic´s y me halaga que el maestro FERNANDO-URASHIMA le escriba a este su humilde principiante, muchas gracias.**

**Han-Ko: Gracias por el apoyo y por reconocer lo originalidad de la obra en verdad la ida surgió de pensar que tan buen maestro resultaría Naruto y ya que no e visto a nadie que escriba sobre la pareja de Hanabi y Naruto (por cierto de mis favoritas) me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo yo. Otra ves gracias y espero que este segundo capitulo se te haga igual de interesante.**

**Gabe Logan: Gracias por pensar que es interesante y lo que pasa adelante es sorpresa pero te puedo adelantar que a Hanabi se le van a empezar a despertar las hormonas y no creo que ni a Hinata ni a Ayame les agrade la idea mucho menos dejarse vencer por una niña de 12 años.**

**Bien son todos los que me han llegado esta al momento así que de nuevo gracias y esta el próximo capitulo se despide Demonicusangelo y les recuerda que se porten mal y se cuiden bien. Y que dejen reviews.**


	3. ¿La hija de naruto?

**Bien pues parece que en esta ocasión he actualizado mas rápido de lo que creía, haber si puedo seguir con este ritmo para hacerles mas amena la historia los lectores y para empezar a escribir sobre otras ideas que se han estado ocurriendo, pero ya me estoy desviando de lo que viene a hacer si que aquí les va el fic.**

**Ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece (ya que si me pertenecieran Hiashi seria esclavo de Naruto) y no ago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y bien Ayame ¿Qué fue eso? (Pregunta interesado Linzel)

¿De que hablas hermano?

Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero Ayame, dime que significan esas confiancitas con nuestro kage? (Inquiere el chico)

Cu..cua…cuales hermano? (Pregunta tratando de disimular su nerviosismo)

Haber el que permitas que se te acerque siendo que a cualquier otro hambre lo abrías matado para empezar.

Hermano no sugerirás que ataque al kage cierto. (Se defendió la pelirroja)

A si y que tal la vez que le cocinaste una enorme ración de ramen siendo que ni a mi me cocinas?

No puedo permitir que Naruto-sama muera de hambre (decía la chica) Además es solo un poco de amabilidad.

Eso incluye ofrecerle un masaje, regalarle un juego de kunais, ofrecerle alojamiento en nuestra casa, lavarle la ropa, pulir sus armas y dejar deslumbrante el emblema de su badana. Claro es solo la hospitalidad que le profesas a todo el mundo. (Dijo en tono burlón el chico)La misma amabilidad que le mostraste al jefe del consejo cuando sin querer te dio un leve empujón y terminaste rompiéndole la quijada.

Yo este bueno es que… es que (Balbuceaba sonrojada la pobre chica)

Es que que? (Termino diciendo desesperado Linzel)

ES QUE ME GUSTA (contesta gritando Ayame con el color asta las orejas)

Jajá jajá lo sabía no es normal esa actitud en mi iracunda hermanita (decía Linzel mientras esquivaba un golpe de la chica)

Si le dices a alguien de esto te cubro de miel y te aviento a un hormiguero entiendes (sentencia Ayame con un aura acecina rodeándola)

AYAME-SEMPAI, LINZEL-SAN (grito una chiquilla de unos 4 años, con marcas como de zorro que se izo pera emular a si ídolo, cabello verde y rizado que lleva consigo un ¿cuervo blanco?)

Namy-chan? Que haces aquí? (Pregunta Linzel a la niña de azulina mirada)

El… consejo… me a … me a enviado a decirles que Ayame-sempai… debe… regresar de incógnito…a….a…. ay que carrera di (Dice la pobre genin recuperando el aliento)

A que Namy-chan? (pregunta una curiosa Ayame)

A a em este ya lo olvide (el cuervo le da un par de picotazos suaves en la cabeza)A si ya recordé a cuidar de Naruto-sama y nosotros vamos con usted Ayame-sempai, tengo instrucciones de hacerme pasar como una aspirante a chunin y que usted sea mi sensei, y otra cosita mas (dijo queriendo dejar con la duda a su superior); además me han dado esto (termina su dialogo la pequeña mostrando dos bandadas con el símbolo de la hierva) El consejo me dijo que es un regalo de la hierba, para mostrar sus buenas intenciones, nos dejaran pasar por ninjas de su aldea.(finalizo con su infantil sonoriza igualita a la de Naruto)

Nosotros? (Pregunta Linzel)

Claro Ángel y yo (dice señalando al cuervo blanco en su hombro)

Esta bien entonces ve y entrega las instrucciones de Naruto-sama al conejo Linzel, Namy y yo nos vamos a Konoha. (Dice con una gran sonrisa) "SI, PODRE ESTAR CON NARUTO-SAMA Y NADIE ESTARA DE ENTROMETIDO" (Pobre que desilusión se va a llevar)

Deacuerdo que remedio (y Linzel sigue rápidamente su camino)

Bien Namy-chan en marcha (y sale disparada saltando entre los árboles)

ESPERENOS AYAME-SEMPAI (sale corriendo muy por detrás de Ayame una sorprendida Namy)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y ahora que Hiashi-sama?

Pues lleva a Hanabi a su habitación para que duerma y mañana mismo voy a hablar con Tzunade-sama para que el idiota ese deje de ser el sensei de mi hijita. (Dice enojado el Hyuuga)

No debe irse mañana a primera hora a una misión Hiashi-sama? (Pregunta Neiji)

Lo había olvidado, bien tendré que esperar para hablar con la Hokage, mientras no estoy tu te encargaras de ver que el pervertido ese no se quiera propasar con mi hija.(termina y sale en dirección a su cuarto)

Neiji-nisan? ¿Qué haces con Hanabi?(pregunta una recién llegada Hinata)

A? Pues la llevaba a su habitación al parecer el entrenamiento con Naruto fue mucho para ella. (Contesta el aludido)

CON NARUTO-KUN?(toma a Hanabi del cuello de la chamarra y la empieza a sacudir vigorosamente) QUE RAYOS HACIAS CON NARUTO-KUN? MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO

Tranquilícese Hinata-sama, Hanabi es la nueva alumna de Naruto (dijo Neiji logrando que Hinata dejara de zarandear a Hanabi la cual no se despertó pero empezó a decir algo dormida)

Mhmhm es muy salvaje Naruto-sensei hágalo con mas cuidado por favor…(dijo Hanabi dejando en shok a los presentes) recuerde que es mi primera vez (termino decir una sonrojada y dormida chiquilla en un todo seductor)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**SUEÑO DE HANABI**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto (que no tenia una sola prenda enzima) la tenia acorralada contra un árbol mientras le quitaba desesperadamente su chamarra, besándole el cuello y susurrándole cosas indecorosas al oído. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla en los labios un grito la saco de su hermosísimo sueño,.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

ESTO ES EL COLMO PRIMERO UNA RAMERA CUALQUIERA SE ENCUENTRA EN SECRETO CON MI NARUTO-KUN Y AHORA ASTA MI PROPIA HERMANA ME LO QUIERE QUITAR.¿ QUE SIGUE CUIDAR QUE MI SOMBRA NO INTENTE SEDUCIRLO? (gritaba histérica Hinata sacudiendo a Hanabi aun mas fuerte)

Hinata-sama por favor no grite, Hiashi-sama se enfadara (Dijo Neiji mientras le tapaba la boca a Hinata e intentaba quitarle a la pobre niña que ya estaba despertando de su "lindo sueño")

Mmm? Hermana que haces? Y donde esta Naruto-Sensei? Que le paso al bosque? Y por que aun tengo puesta la chama… em este nada olvídenlo (Termino diciendo Hanabi nerviosa y sonrojada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a preguntar)

Estamos esperando una explicación hermanita (Dice una enojada Hinata lanzándole una mirada de odio a su pequeña hermana)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Creí que Sakura jamás dejaría de hostigarme con eso de la chica (dijo Naruto después de cerrar la puerta de su casa)

Que chica Naruto-Sama? (pregunto una pequeña niña con marcas de zorro)

Namy? Eres tu? (dijo el chico-zorro)

Claro que soy yo papá. (Dijo risueña la chica)

Papá? Pero como? (Dice Ayame)

Ordenes del consejo (contesta la niña con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

"Menos mal" (piensa Ayame)

Pero que demonios pasa aquí? (Dice Naruto enojado)

Disculpe Kitzunekage ahora le explico (dice Ayame y comienza su relato) (Un rato después)

Ya veo así que es un plan del consejo. Pero me van a oír esos bakas que se creen asiéndome esto (dice indignado Naruto) SOY MUY JOVEN PARA SER PADRE (termino gritando)

Que as dicho Naruto baka? (Hace su aparición una sorprendida chica de cabello castaño amarrado en dos molotitos) Así que metiste la pata y por es que sales de viaje tan seguido. Naruto que cobarde eres (Termina diciendo en tono fuerte)

Que haces aquí Ten Ten? (dice Naruto)

COMO QUE QUE AGO AQUÍ BAKA AQUÍ VIVO RECUERDAS ACORDAMOS COMPARTIR EL DEPARTAMENTO PARA QUE NO NOS SALIERA TAN CARA LA RENTA (le grita una iracunda Ten Ten)

Ella es mi nueva mami? (pregunta Namy de forma risueña)

No Namy ella es una amiga solamente "Esta niña es diabólica lo juro" _Así que esta chiquilla es tu nueva hija? Esto será divertido._

Bueno y que no me vas a presentar Naruto? (dice Ten Ten)

Ten Ten ellas son Namy (rápidamente le pequeña se le trepa a Ten Ten y la saluda) y ella es.

Soy Ayame la sensei de Namy. Estamos aquí para que ella haga el examen de chunin.

CHUNIN? ESTA CHIQUILLA? (grita Ten Ten)

Claro Naruto y yo la hemos entrenado bien y creemos que debe avanzar de rango.

Bien pues si es así creo que ¿? ¿Qué hace ese animal aquí? (se sorprende Ten Ten)

Ese es Ángel, fue un regalo de mi papi. (Dice la pequeña)

"Pero que buena actriz es esta mocosa" (piensa Ayame) Bueno Naruto y donde dormimos?

Que? Pues en un hotel claro (Dice el chico)

Esperas que tu hija y su sensei duerman fuera baka? (Dice Ten Ten mientras le mete santo coscorrón a Naruto el cual cae al suelo dolorido)

"Que se cree esta al tratar así a Naruto-sama" (Piensa indignada Ayame mientras le dirige una mirada asesina a Ten Ten)

Papi se ve chistoso (dice mientras ríe la pequeña chica que aun sigue trepada en Ten Ten)

Ustedes pueden dormir en el cuarto de Naruto el tendrá que dormir en el sofá por hoy (dice la castaña)

No esta bien yo puedo dormir en el sofá no quiero incomodar a Naruto-sama. (Dice la Ayame queriendo quedar bien con en el rubio)

Bueno si prefieres tu puedes dormir con migo (Dice la adicta a las armas en un tono seductor a Ayame la cual se pone azul del susto)

"Que miedo no me gusta que me vea así de bonito" (piensa la Pelirroja)

Yo creo que es buena idea así duermo con papá. (dice una feliz Peliverde)

Si creo que es lo mejor (dice Naruto burlonamente al ver la expresión de Ayame)

"Genial yo duermo con la rarita esta y la chiquilla con Naruto-sama, no es justo, que envidia le tengo a Namy" (Piensa Ayame mientras todos se dirigen a sus habitaciones.)

**Pues es todo en este tercer capitulo de este fic. Como ya pudieron observar Hanabi esta con las hormonas alteradas, Hinata requerirá de altas dosis de calmantes, Naruto quedo sorprendido, Hiashi y Neiji pensando mal y Ten Ten no es lo que aparenta. Recuerden dejen sus reviews para saber que les gusta y que no y me aconsejan parejas NO YAOI para este fic. Se aceptan sugerencias. Y ahora a los reviews.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Te agradezco que vuelvas a escribir y si ya me decidí por una de tus parejas. No te preocupes por lo lanzada que es Ten Ten ya veré como dejarla con ya sabes quien. Espero que hallas disfrutado de este capitulo.**

**Maldrake: Pues para no perder la costumbre aquí tienes otra rápida actualización espero te guste y la pareja que me sugieres es casi seguro que la ponga en el fic así que no te preocupes. Puse un ligerísimo lime como entremés de lo que viene. Espero te allá gustado.**


	4. Pasion y prición

**Ya que esta historia en verdad esta siendo apoyada (gracias Kisame Hoshigaki eres el que mas apoyo das) vuelvo a la carga con el cuarto y ultimo capitulo de este fic.**

**E se la creyeron verdad ¿Que dijeron? A este wuey ya se le seco el cerebro, ya no da para más. Pues no mi cerebro esta perfectamente y tengo muchísimas mas ideas (locas, retorcidas, ingeniosas, morbosas, tranquilas, psicópatas, etc.…) así que sin mas preámbulo excepto el común dejen reviews que de eso vivo y el recordatorio de que ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece (por mucho que lo he intentado, malditos abogados de tercera) y la advertencia de que en este capitulo hay escenas un tanto fuertes así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. Bien como ustedes vinieron a saber la continuación de este fic y no las estupudices que digo pues aquí esta el cuarto capitulo.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Entonces eso fue todo lo que Naruto izo cierto Hanabi? (Pregunta desconfiado Neiji)

Ya les dije que si, Naruto-Sensei no es ningún pervertido para querer aprovecharse de mi (contesta ofendida la pequeña) "Desgraciadamente por que si me lo propusiera… aaaaaaaaaaa otra vez no por que tengo que pensar en el así?" (Se decía Hanabi)

Pues yo confió en Naruto-kun (habla Hinata en tono tranquilo) PERO NO CONFIO NI EN TI NI EN TODA LA BOLA DE ZORRAS QUE HAY EN ESTA ALDEA. (Dice volviendo a zarandear a Hanabi)

(Mientras Ino, Ten Ten, Ayame, Sakura y casi todas las mujeres de Konoha estornudad al mismo tiempo ya que están incluidas en la lista negra de Hinata vamos que ni la Hokage se salvo)

Ya basta tu Hanabi estas muy chica para pensar en eso y tu Hinata parece que tuvieras 6 años. (Termina regañando Neiji a sus primas)

Gomen Neiji-nisan (dicen las dos al mismo tiempo) "bueno al menos creo que ya paso lo peor" (se dice mentalmente el chico)

Yo no se de donde sacan semejantes tonterías de que me gusta Naruto-sensei, si solo lo admiro "Si si me la he pasado admirando su cuerpo desde esta mañana" (bueno esta chiquilla nos salio muy hiperactiva verdad?)

Te recuerdan algo las palabras: Mhmhm es muy salvaje Naruto-sensei hágalo con más cuidado por favor… recuerde que es mi primera vez (dijo Hinata imitando la voz de Hanabi)

Yo dije eso? (pregunta Hanabi en tono inocente)

Bueno ya basta de tonterías Hinata, Hanabi a la cama y Neiji ahora mismo vas y averiguas lo que paso este día directo del mocoso ese. (Se izo presente un furico Hiashi)

Hiashi-sama cuanto ha escuchado? (pregunta perplejo el genio de los Hyuuga)

Todo así que ¿que están esperando? (Dice Hiashi mientras todos se van a sus respectivos destinos)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Naruto recuerda que hoy es mi turno de usar nuestro cuerpo y apurate a dejármelo que tengo planes para estas noche _(decía un impaciente zorro a su portador) "Enserio crees que te dejare salir precisamente hoy que Namy-chan duerme en esta alcoba" _Hey tenemos un trato recuerdas el cuerpo es mío debes en cuando mientras no te meta en problemas _"Deacuerdo pero espera a que Namy-chan este dormida y si se te ocurre hacerle algo no vuelvo a dejarte mi cuerpo"_ No hay problema esta bien que sea pervertido pero no soy ningún pedofilo _(dice ofendido el zorro) "Te recuerdo lo de la ves que te metiste al Kinder?" _Bueno pero aprendí mi lección soy un zorro nuevo te lo juro _(imaginese a kyuubi poniendo cara de angelito) "Deacuerdo pero no quiero problemas"

Naruto-sama aun no esta dormido? (Pregunta Namy en un susurro junto a Naruto)

No Namy-chan y creo que no podré dormir todavía así que iré a dar un paseo tu quédate aquí y descansa quieres?

Deacuerdo Naruto-sama. Solo quería decirle que el consejo me pidió que firmara unos papeles esta bien si se los doy en la mañana?

Claro pequeña bueno debo irme (Dice mientras sale por la ventana) No regresare esta mañana así que por que no le pides a Ayame que duerma contigo?

No esta bien así, quiero dejarla sufrir un poquitin (contesto la tierna niña)

"Lo dicho esta niña es el demonio" _Pues a mi me gusta como piensa_ "Si debí imaginarlo, y bien a donde primero" _Tu solo ve al piso y déjamelo todo a mi._ (Acto seguido Naruto baja a la calle y se desploma, al poco tiempo se levanta sonriente y con la única diferencia de que ahora sus ojos son rojos) _Bien kyuubi esta de vuelta y quiere acción _(dice el zorro controlando el cuerpo de Naruto y con una voz ligeramente diferente)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bien ya estoy aquí me pregunto cual es el cuarto de Naruto? (se dice a si mismo Neiji) Bien veré en esa ventana no quiero despertar a Ten Ten (trepa asta la ventana y se asoma pero de inmediato su ojos quedan como platos por el espectáculo que ve)

Vamos Ayame no seas tímida no te voy a morder…muy fuerte (decía con vos suave y seductora la castaña que estaba solo en pantaleta dejando ver sus bien formado busto a la pelirroja)

No… no te me acerques yo no soy de esas, a mi me gustan los hombres. (Decía una asustada Ayame arrinconada en la pared)

Y quien dijo que a mi no me gustan? (dijo Ten Ten provocativamente)

Ten Ten es bisexual? (se pregunto un impactado y un tanto excitado Neiji ante la escena)

Vamos linda si nunca lo as probado como sabes que no te gusta? (dijo la castaña mientras alzaba sus pechos frente a Ayame)

Solo lo se si, no me gusta (decía una aterrada Ayame contra la pared y con Ten Ten abrasándola y a centímetros de su boca)

Vamos solo un beso ¿quieres? (susurro al oído de la ojigris mientras se aseguraba de que esta pudiese sentir su cuerpo presionado sobre el de ella)

N..no yo creo que mejor…mhm (Ayame fue silenciada por los labios de su atacante)

"¿debería darles un poco de privacidad?"(Neiji estaba totalmente perdido en el espectáculo que se le estaba inconscientemente dando) "No, total lo que saben no les hace daño"

Ves como no fue tan difícil? (decía Ten Ten) Si asta parece que te gusto.

CLARO QUE NO! Y SUELTAME YA (dijo Ayama furica mientras tomaba a la castaña por los brazos y la arrojaba por la ventana) A MI SOLO ME PUEDE TOCAR NARUTO-SAMA (termino su dialogo y salio de la habitación en dirección a la de Naruto)

Eso a estado cerca Ten Ten casi me tira de la baranda (decía Neiji) Un segundo ¿Naruto-sama? Jamás nadie le a hablado con tal respeto a Naruto, mmm esto es sospechoso (un gemido de dolor proveniente del piso saca a Neiji de sus cavilaciones) Ten Ten "Me olvide por completo de ella" (baja a auxiliar a su amiga)

Aouch ¿Neiji? Que haces aquí? ¿Y por que estoy en la calle? y ¿desnuda?(termina con un gran sonrojo la castaña)

Bueno yo iba de camino a casa y vi que saliste despedida de la ventana de aquel cuarto "claro no hay necesidad de que sepa que la vi hacer su numerito" (reflexiono Neiji)

A ya recuerdo esa Ayame ya me las pagara (decía con un fuego de furia en sus ojos)

Un segundo que no tu eras la que te intento propasarse? (se le salio preguntar al Hyuuga)

Aja así que nos estabas espiando (dijo aun mas enojada Ten Ten mientras invocaba sus armas y Neiji ya emprendía la graciosa huida) DEJA DE CORRER COBARDE, EN CUANTO TE ALCANSE TE SACARE LOS OJOS PARA QUE YA NO PUEDAS ESPIAR A DOS INOCENTES DONCELLAS, ALGUEN LLAME A LA POLICIA HAY UN PERVERTIDO SUELTO (y así entre el griterío de Ten Ten y las disculpas de Neiji desaparecieron de vista)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Hey tu sírveme otro trago _(decía un ebrio kyuubi)

No deberías beber tanto Naruto (decía un chico junto a el vestido completamente de verde)

_Yo sabré cuando es suficiente y no soy Naruto _(decía el demonio casi cayéndose del banquillo en el que se sentaba)

Ves lo que te digo ya asta estas delirando, ven te llevare a casa (Decía el chico mientras dejaba el dinero de sus copas y tomaba al supuesto Naruto para sacarlo de allí)

_Ya esta bien soy un demonio de alto rango carajo, creo que puedo caminar yo solo _(expresaba su inconformidad al chico a su lado)

Como tu quieras amigo solo ten cuidado "Esta muy ebrio ya asta piensa que es un demonio" (Pensaba Lee mientras veía desaparecer a Naruto en una esquina)

_Hay mi cabeza! No debí tomarme ese último sake. _(Decía el zorro mientras se sentaba en unos escalones para que el mundo dejara de darle vueltas y sin querer se quedo dormido)

Que suerte que esa tienda todavía estaba abierta que si no me quedo sin cena (se decía Sakura Haruno) lo ves te dije que algo se nos olvidaba (respondió su inner)Pero que? Naruto? Que haces tirado en la puerta de mi casa? (Decía la Haruno pero no obtuvo respuesta) Esta es nuestra oportunidad llevalo dentro Que? De que estas ablando? Vamos no me vas a negar que as querido estar a solas con el mas de una vez Bueno si tal vez pero no es lo que tu crees (dice Sakura sonrojada y metiendo a Naruto a su casa)

Bien creo que ya esta despertando (decía la pelirrosa sentada en la cama junto a su amigo)

_¿Eres un ángel?_ (Pregunto el kyuubi aun mareado mientras Sakura solo se sonrojaba)

Baka soy yo Sakura y hey un segundo tus ojos no son como (allí le llego la verdad a la Haruno) Kyuubi eses tu verdad, si ya se me hacia raro que Naruto estuviese ebrio.

_Ya ya si soy yo y que, sabia que no debía dejar que el chico te hablara de nuestro trato._ (Pero al voltear a ver a Sakura esta ya estaba a distancia prudente con su kunai en mano)

Bien pues entonces ya podrás irte, sabes que no confió en ti (le dice al zorro)

_Ya de todos modos no encontré nada divertido hoy así que mejor le voy a jugar una bromita al chiquillo. _(en el acto los ojos del chico se vuelven azules denuedo y su voz volvió a la normalidad) Mi cabeza, maldito kyuubi le dije que no tomara sake barato.

Naruto eres tu?

Mhm? Sakura-chan no me digas que ese zorro pervertido intento acerté algo.

No no la intenta (se detiene por que un humo extraño empieza a formarse en el cuarto a causa de una cápsula que previamente había dejado el kyuubi)

Que fue eso? (Pregunta Naruto pero no le da tiempo de nada mas ya que Sakura esta encima de el) Sakura-chan que hac… (No alcanza a decir más ya que los labios de la chica lo callan) "Maldito Kyuubi ese humo era un afrodisíaco" (pensaba el chico mientras lograba safarse el agarre de la pelirrosa) Sakura-chan espera, esto no esta bien, es solo una mala broma del kyuubi.

Naruto (fue todo la respuesta de la chica mientras de quitaba la ropa) ven aquí, no seas tímido (termino su frase mientras se acercaba al chico)

"Esta peor de lo creí, será mejor salir de aquí antes de que aga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir después" (Acto seguido Naruto sale a toda velocidad de la casa segudo de serca por Sakura completamente desnuda y gritando a los cuatro vientos a Naruto que se detuviese y le cumpliera)

VUELVE AQUÍ DEPRAVADO (seguía gritando Ten Ten)

ENSERIO CEES QUE VOY A HACER TAL ESTUPIDES, SI ME DETENGO ME MATAS (responde el Hyuuga)

NARUTO VUELVE TE ASEGURO QUE TE VA A GUSTAR (gritaba la Haruno)

NO DUDO QUE ME GUSTE SAKURA PERO NO LO QUIERO ASI (gritaba el rubio brincando de tejado en tejado)

"Me pareció oír la voz de Naruto" (pensó Neiji) "Debe ser mi imaginación" (se dijo pero por distraerse no se dio cuenta de que llego a un callejón sin salida)

LLEGO TU HORA HYUUGA TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS (decía Ten Ten)

CUIDODO (grito Naruto al pasar aun lado de la castaña mientras esta se daba la vuelta)

PERO QUE DEMONIOS (No termino la frase ya que Sakura no pudo frenar su impulso a tiempo y terminaron chocando los 4)

HEY USTEDES QUIETOS Y NO SE RESISTAN (fue el grito de un policía)

Si aquí patrulla 64 encontramos a los perturbadores de los que se estaban quejando los vecinos de la zona, procederemos a llevarlos a la jefatura (hablaba por radio otro)

(Y así sin más los cuatro estaban tras las rejas mientras Naruto no dejaba de gritar que quería un abogado y Neiji pedía su llamada, mientras Sakura y Ten Ten bueno pues ellas estaban)

Ten Ten no tan fuerte (se quejaba Sakura)

Mhm Si así Sakura, mhm no sabia que fueras tan buena. (Respondía la castaña)

**Bien pues asta aquí este cuarto capitulo del fic espero lo hayan disfrutado es un capitulo mas de relleno que de nada pero bueno me pareció gracioso hacerles eso a los personajes. Dejen reviews que son la fuente de la inspiración de todo autor. Y ablando de so aquí están las contestaciones de hoy:**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Bueno pues aquí traigo otra actualización espero te allá gustado y bueno tal vez no pueda seguir actualizando tan seguido ya que creo que me e desviado de la trama de la historia pero intentare hacerlo lo antes posible.**

**Gaby Uchiha: Gracias por tu comentario espero hallas disfrutado también este capítulo.**

**UzumakiNaruto: Bueno el que Ten Ten y Naruto vivan juntos lo explicare mas adelante en el fic y pues en esta ocasión Naruto no puede estar con Hinata por que esto es un NarutoXHanabi, pero no te preocupes ya planeo otro fic con esa pareja. La supuesta hija de Naruto tiene 4 años y tu idea del trío de NarutoXHinataXHanabi es interesante pero no estoy seguro de que cuadre en la historia, de cualquier forma me lo pensare.**

**Pues esos fueron todos los reviews así que ya saben PORTENSE MAL Y CUIDENSE BIEN. Se despide Demonicusangelo.**


	5. La nueva compañera

**Agarrese de donde puedan que ya esta aquí el quinto capitulo de esta historia en el cual se descubren algunas cosas como:¿Por qué Naruto acepto el trato con Kyuubi, ¿Cuál será el segundo entrenamiento de Hanabi, ¿Cuál es la misión de Hisashi,¿Por qué el consejo le dijo a Namy que se hiciese pasar por hija de Naruto? Bueno resuelto esto solo me queda pedir reviews y dejarlos con la historia.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Riiiiiinggg…riiiiingggg (Sonaba el teléfono en la residencia Hyuuga)

Maldito teléfono, mira que sonar a las 6:00AM, y tan bien que estaba soñando con mi Naruto-Sensei (se decía una adormilada Hanabi) Bueno. Neiji-nisan? Que estas donde, Con quien? Tanto por la fianza, si entiendo vamos enseguida.

Quien ere Hanabi (pregunto igual una somnolienta Hinata entrando por la puerta de la estancia)

Rápido hermana tienen presos a Neiji-nisan, Ten Ten-chan, Sakura-san y Naruto-sensei y quieren que paguemos la fianza. (Apenas termina de decir el último nombre cuando Hinata ya tenía el dinero en la mano y con la otra la llevaba de bandera ondeando al aire por la velocidad a la que se iban)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bueno , bueno Hanabi sigues allí? (Preguntaba el Hyuuga)

Déjalo Neiji ya vienen en camino (Respondió Naruto tranquilamente)

Y tu como estas tan seguro? (Espeto Ten Ten)

Si no me creen lo probare, Neiji usa tu byuga en esa dirección (Dice Naruto señalado hacia su izquierda, y el aludido izo lo que se le pidió)

Increíble no creí que Hinata-sama corriese tan rápido, pero sigo sin entender como pudiste saber eso (declaro el Hyuuga)

Fácil tal vez yo no pueda ver el chacra como tu, pero e aprendido a sentirlo cuando estoy cerca de los oponentes o en este caso a olerlo. (dijo tranquilo el rubio)

Oler el chacra? Como es posible algo si? (pregunto sorprendida Ten Ten)

Yo creo que es parte de los efectos del estar unido a Kyuubi ¿Cierto Naruto? (Hablo por fin la pelirrosa)

Así es parte del trato de dejarle utilizar mi cuerpo consistía en que no solo estaría sellado en mi, sino que ahora nos estamos mezclando, al final terminaremos haciéndonos una sola entidad y el pasara a se como una segunda conciencia. (Termino de decir Usumaki)

Ya entiendo es como con mi Inner (Decía la pelirrosa)

Oye tu entiendes algo de lo que dicen? (Pregunta la castaña en un susurro al ojiblanco)

Ni idea yo creo que la estancia aquí los altera demasiado (Contesta en el mismo tono)

También mi oído a mejorado bastante par de incrédulos (Habla Naruto dirigiéndoles una mirada un tanto amenazadora)

Bueno y mientras llegan ¿Sakura por que no nos echamos el mañanero? (Pregunta Ten Ten con una mirada pervertida hacia la Haruno)

A NO ESO NI LO SUEÑES SOLO LO ISIMOS POR EL EFECTO DEL AFRODISIACO, ADEMAS ME DEJASTE TODO EL CUELLO MORADO A BASE DE MORDIDAS (Decía Sakura muy enojada)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hey Namy-can como vas a querer tus huevos? (Pregunta Ayame en la cocina de la casa de Naruto)

QUE, YO NO COMO HUEVOS, COMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENCIBLE COMO PARA COMERTE ALGO QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN UN LINDO PAJARITO COMO ANGEL? (Gritaba histérica la pequeña Namy)

Lo siento olvide que eres vegetariana "Pero que rara es esta niña" Por cierto Namy no me as explicado por que el consejo te ordeno hacerte pasar por la hija de Naruto-sama.(Pregunta Ayame)

A eso, pues según el consejo dijo que para desanimar a las pretendientes de Naruto-sama.

¿Y eso con que fin?

Pues fácil, el consejo quiere que usted te cases con Naruto-sama y así seria más fácil para el la decisión de tomar el puesto como kage del sonido.

Ya entiendo así Naruto-sama no tendrá por que quedarse en Konoha y yo seria su mujer, que sabio es el consejo, como e podido durar de ellos, si son tan generosos y desinteresados. (Y así sigue la lista de albos hacia todos los miembros del consejo por parte de Ayame)

Claro comprenderá que si usted no puede liarse con el, con mucho gusto yo me casaría con mi ídolo (dijo la chiquilla mientras a Ayame la invadía un aura asesina)

QUE DICES MOCOSA INVERBE, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NUNGUNA CHIQUILLA INSOLETE ME QUITE A MI NARUTO-SAMA, EL ES MIO Y DE NADI MAS, Y SI INTENTAS ALGO (dice dándole un fuerte golpe a la pared del cuarto de Ten Ten haciendo que esta se derrumbe)

Tranquilícese Ayame-sempai solo era una bramita (Decía una aterrada niña de peliverde temiendo por su vida)

Mas te vale mocosa (Respondió la pelirroja un poco mas tranquila)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bien Hiashi tu misión consiste en espiar al consejo de la villa del sonido y averiguar de una vez por todas quien es ese misterioso Kitzunekage de los rumores, claro si es que este existe, y evaluar si el sonido sigue siendo una amenaza para Konoha. (Hablo seriamente la legendaria perdedora)

Entiendo Hokage-sama, solo una pregunta, ¿Es cierto que el sonido quiere hacer una alianza con nuestra villa? (Pregunta el patriarca del clan Hyuuga)

Así es Hiashi por eso es que es de vital importancia el éxito de tu misión.

Entiendo, bueno si es todo me retiro Tzunade-sama (dice Hiashi antes de salir del despacho de la Hokage)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Con por eso los encarcelaron, valla quien abra pensado que mi primo era un mirón, tan serio que se veía (Bromeaba Hanabi)

Hey ya explique como fue la situación, además si a mi no me creen que solo fue un error por que a Naruto si le creen sus fantasías de demonios, afrodisíacos y que Sakura lo quería violar. (se defendía el ojiblanco)

Es por que Naruto-kun no es ningún pervertido y además Sakura corroboro su historia. (Decía tímidamente Hinata)

Bueno Naruto será mejor que nos vallamos a casa, Ayame y Namy deben estar esperándonos. (dijo Ten Ten apenas cubierta por la chamarra de que le presto Hinata)

Ayame? Namy? Y quienes son ellas? (Pregunto Sakura intrigada)

Como? Tan poco hombre eres que ni siquiera a tu mejor amiga se lo contaste? (le decía Ten Ten a Naruto mientras este le hacia señas de que se callara)

Decir que Naruto-sensei? "Esto no me gusta" (Pensaba la menor de los Hyuuga)

PAPI (grita Namy apareciendo de la nada y subiéndose en Naruto para estrangularlo em… quiero decir abrasarlo)

¡¡¡¿PAPI?¡¡¡ (dicen al unísono los tres que no se habían enterado de nada)

Namy ya te he dicho que no te subas en la gente (regañaba una recién llegada Ayame a su aprendiz) Naruto-sama disculpe no lo había visto

"Esa es la misma tipa del sonido que vi ayer" (pensó Hinata) "Pero su bandana es diferente"

Buenos días Ayame-chan Namy-chan ¿Cómo amanecieron? (trato de distraer la atención de el su recién nombrada paternidad el rubio)

Mejor que tu tras las rejas papi (dijo Namy dejado sorprendidos a todos)

Pero como se entero de eso? (Pregunto Hanabi)

Ángel me lo dijo. (Respondió tranquila la peliverde)

Y quien rayos es Ángel? (Interrogo Sakura)

Ángel es el cuervo blanco que mi papá me regalo cuando cumplí 2 años (responde la pequeña) Miren aquí viene (dice señalando al ave, la cual se acercaba volando desde un techo cercano para posarse en el hombro de la niña ) No es una monada?

Si seguro (decía Hanabi) Pero aun no comprendo por que esta niña dice que es su hija Naruto-sensei (termino en un tono claramente celoso)

Que no es obvio el muy baka metió la pata hace 4 años en la aldea de la hierva y no le había dicho a nadie asta ahora (contesto Ten Ten)

Es eso cierto Naruto-sensei? (Pregunta Hanabi con el corazón destrozado y apunto de romper en llanto)

Que? Claro que no es cierto, miren ella es la hija de una muy buena amiga mía que por desgracia falleció en el parto y que me dejo a cargo de Namy. Por eso ella me dice papá (respondió Naruto sacándose de la manga una mentirilla blanca) _Valla no eres tan tonto como creí chaval _"Tu mejor calla que ya hablare con tigo después acerca de tu maldita broma"

Es eso cierto Ayame-san? (Interrogo Haruno)

E? que? A si claro todo lo que el kag…em Naruto-sama dijo es verdad, Namy no es su verdadera hija "estuvo cerca casi lo hecho todo a perder"

A ya entiendo entonces ahora que Naruto tiene la mayoría de edad y puede hacerse cargo de la pequeña tu la trajiste para que se quedara con el (Dice Neiji) "Pero que guapa esta chica, debería conocerla mejor" (termina casi babeando Neiji)

"A es eso, por un minuto creí que tendría una hijastra pero que susto me dieron" (pensaba una pequeña de blanquecina mirada)

"A otro perro con ese hueso, esa zorra trama algo, no me voy a fiar de una ninja del sonido" (pensaba Hinata)

Bien pues ya que estamos todos por que no desayunamos antes del entrenamiento? (dice Naruto)

Entrenamiento? (Pregunta Hanabi)

Claro recuerda que tu y yo debemos entrenar Hanabi y mientras mas pronto lo hagamos mejor que hoy te tengo una sorpresa pequeña. (Respondió el rubio)

Yo también voy a entrenar con mi papi. (dijo Nemy)

Claro que si Nemy después de todo ya que tu también presentaras el examen de chinin le pediré a la vieja Hokage que te ponga en el equipo de Hanabi. (dijo el rubio)

Que esta chiquilla va a ser chunin? (Pregunta sorprendida Sakura) Pero si es muy joven.

Tal vez pero Naruto-sama y yo la hemos estado entrenando y estoy segura de que no tendrá problemas en la prueba (dijo Ayame segura de si misma) Vamos Namy maestrales lo que puedes hacer.

Claro Ayame-sensei pero que quiere que haga?

Intenta con el rasengan que te enseñe Namy (Le dice Naruto)

QUE ESTA NIÑA SABE UTILISAR EL RASENGAN? (pregunta sorprendida Hinata)

Claro, demuéstraselos Namy.

Hai (la niña comienza a concentrar energía y de en su mano derecha aparece un rasengan verde) RASENGAN (Grita la chiquilla mientras rompe una roca de buen tamaño que estaba cerca del lugar)

Eso… eso fue increíble (Dice Hanabi)

Te gusta Hanabi? Por que ese es el entrenamiento de hay, aprenderás a utilizar el Rasengan. (Le dice Naruto a su alumna)

Genial ya quiero aprender a utilizarlo, me servirá mucho en la prueba de chunin (dice la pequeña)

**Bien pues eso es todo en el quinto capitulo, la historia se empieza a centrar de nuevo, y ahora a responde reviews:**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Bueno que puedo decir este capitulo no me quedo tan gracioso pero la historia ya empieza a tomar forma de nuevo, te agradezco los reviews que me dejas, eres el mas constante y otra cosa creo que ya no deben tardar en aparecer Gaara y Temari para poder dejar las parejas como me las pediste y bueno Kankuro también sale pero creo que solo será relleno (como siempre).**

**Gaby Uchiha: Me alegra que te allá agradado el capitulo pasado, realmente creí tal vez el publico femenino se sentiría ofendido por el yuri pero bueno en verdad esa no es mi intención sino es solo el hacer pasar un buen rato a los/las lectores/as como tu, en cuanto a la pregunta de donde esta Sasuke te confieso que ni yo mismo lo se pero no te preocupes ya que veo que te agrada tanto creo que no tardare en incluirlo, por cierto me ayudarías mucho si me dijeras con quien quieres que lo empareje.**

**Son todos los reviews, así que ya saben PORTENSE MAL Y CUIDESE BIEN, se despide su humilde servidor Demonicusangelo.**


	6. ¿Sigue vivo?

**Hoy estoy algo apurado así que sin preámbulos aquí esta el sexto capitulo del fic a y dejen reviews por favor.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Uff esto es mas difícil de lo pensé (decía una agotada Hanabi)

Vamos Hanabi-san es fácil solo te falta concentrarte (Decía la pequeña peliverde quien esta formando otro rasengan para mostrarle como hacerlo a la morena) Ves no es tan difícil.

No entiendo, cuando yo lo intento término desperdiciando chacra y tú lo haces ver muy fácil. (Responde la Hyuuga)

Es por que a Namy-chan ya hace un año que le enseñaron a hacer el rasengan, solo te hace falta practica. (Interrumpe Ayame)

Increíble que una chiquilla de 4 años me haga quedar mal (Dijo Hanabi)

Es que soy la mejor, ¿cierto Ángel? ¿Ángel? ¿ANGEL? (Se preguntaba preocupada la peliverde al no ver a su mascota)

Tranquila Namy, Ángel no esta aquí acabo de enviarlo a dejarle un mensaje al consejo. (Intervino el rubio)

Al consejo? ¿Y para que le envía mensajes al consejo de la hierva? (Pregunta Hanabi)

Papá es muy importante en nuestra aldea, casi como un kage (bromea la peliverde a lo que Naruto y Ayame le mandan una mirada no muy amistosa) y no se diga su popularidad con las chicas, si asta tiene un club de admiradoras (termina la niña haciéndose la que no vio las miradas que le dirigían)

Club de hostigadoras querrás decir (rectifico una celosísima Ayame) no lo dejan di tomar un baño a gusto (continuo aun con mas ira en sus palabras) si no es por que estaba yo seguro que asta lo violan.

¿Y que hacia usted en el baño de mi sensei? (Inquiere Hanabi con un aura asesina rodeándola)

Yo este… ¿yo?...em… pasándole un jabón, si era solo eso (responde nerviosa la pelirroja) "Y filmando el espectáculo claro esta" (Pensaba Ayame con cara libidinosa)

Bueno ya esta bien de distracciones (se interpuso Naruto antes de que se les saliera más información bochornosa) creo que ya se cual es el problema de tu rasengan Hanabi.

Y que ago mal Naruto-sensei (pregunta la morena)

Fácil el golpe que estas dando es muy parecido al golpe suave que te enseñaron en tu clan, cuando el rasengan es un golpe directo hecho para hacer el mayor daño posible al cuerpo.(Respondió el rubio), así que solo será cuestión de practica para que lo domines, pero se me ocurrió una idea, mira detenidamente esto. (Naruto se hacerlo a un tronco y le dio un golpe tan rápido que apenas y se pudo observar y de inmediato el tronco comenzó a arder)

Pero como izo eso? (Pregunto impactada Ayame)

La técnica se llama puño flameante, la desarrolle a partir del golpe suave que me enseño Hinata así que debería ser sencillo para Hanabi dominarla, el principio básico es el mismo, se acumula chacra en la palma de la mano y se da el golpe intentando dañar los órganos internos, pero en este caso en vez de obstruir el flujo de chacra del oponente, se utiliza el chacra acumulado en el golpe para elevar la temperatura del oxigeno a su alrededor, esto crea el fuego, pero se debe apartar la mano rápidamente del lugar o también se quemara. (Explica Naruto a un trío de incrédulas muchachas)

Así que el puño flaméate, parece interesante, puedo intentar? (Pregunta Hanabi)

Claro, es una técnica perfecta para ti ya que llevas toda tu vida practicando el golpe suave, es probable que lo logres al primer intento, pero recuerda el movimiento debe ser muy rápido o te quemaras. (Le dijo Naruto a su alumna)

(Acto seguido Hanabi se acerco a otro tronco y repitió el proceso realizado por su sensei)

A QUEMA (Fue el grito de Hanabi cuando después de dar el golpe no aparto la mano lo suficientemente rápido)

Estas bien Hanabi? (pregunto preocupado el ojiazul mientras se acercaba para atender la quemadura)

Si fue solo una quemadura leve (Respondió una sonrojadísima Hanabi al sentir que Naruto le acariciaba la mano para cerciorarse de que no fuera grabe)

Bien ya que no fue nada grave que tal si hacemos una pele de práctica, Hanabi contra Namy. (dijo el rubio a lo cual ambas chicas ya estaban en el centro del claro esperando la señal de inicio)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Suerte que el pergamino transportador funciona correctamente así no malgasto tiempo en el viaje hacia esta villa. (Se decía así mismo Hiashi Hyuuga) "El edificio de consejo debe estar por aquí cerca" (pensaba mientras se confundía con de la gente de la villa para no ser detectado)

Apurate Temari, el consejo del sonido no se caracteriza precisamente por su paciencia (Decía un exasperado Kankuro)

Tranquilo hermano solo venimos a recoger los reportes de la casería de los Akatzuki, si fuese algo serio abran enviado a alguien con ellos para que nuestros AMBUS se movilizaran así que relájate y disfruta del paseo (contesto una despreocupada rubia)

"Esos son los hermanos del Kasekage, ¿pero quien es el otro tipo que viene con ellos, será mejor seguirlos tal ves estén planeando algo en secreto contra Konoha"

No entiendo por que no mejor fuimos a Konoha, esta más cerca de nuestra aldea y de todos modos el Kitzunekage se encuentra allí en estos momentos así que podríamos simplemente esperar los reportes en Konoha. (Dijo el marionetista)

Baka tu por que crees, pondríamos en evidencia al kage del sonido y nos cazarían con perros por eso, además de enfrentarnos a la ira de nuestro hermano, tu sabes que le tiene un gran aprecio. (le respondió Temari a su hermano dándole un golpe en la cabeza)

"Esto es aun mas sospechoso de lo creí, no solo existe el Kitzunekage, sino que por lo que veo la arena es aliada del sonido y están detrás de los Akatzuki" (Se decía Hiashi)

Pues esto seria más sencillo si el kage se decidiera a dar su verdadera identidad y hacer una alianza con Konoha, así ellos también nos ayudarían a deshacernos de la Akatsuki. (Seguía quejándose Kankuro) después de todo conociendo al kage como lo conocemos no es ninguna amenaza para Konoha, al contrario se pactaría fácilmente una alianza entre aldeas.

Mejor ya cállate, si el no ha querido que se sepa su identidad por algo debe de ser, además no crees tu que de darla pasaría a ser un traidor, el pobre ya bastantes problemas tiene como para que si algo sale mal lo clasifiquen como criminal rango S. (dijo una enojada Temari)

Asta cuando van a dejar de hablar del baka, hagamos esto rápido y volvamos al desierto que esto esta retrasando mi entrenamiento. (Hablo la figura que caminaba al lado de los hermanos)

O vamos Sasuke un poco de tiempo libre no va a echar a perder tu venganza, deberías relajarte de ves en cuando (le dijo Temari pero el aludido solo bufo y siguió caminando)

"¿Sakuke, ¿El Uchiha sigue vivo?" (Se cuestionaba internamente el Hyuuga)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Así que esa es toda la historia (Decía Hinata mientras ayudaba a reparar el muro de la habitación de Ten Ten)

Así es ellas llegaron apenas ayer y mira todo el alboroto que ya causaron (Respondió la castaña)

Oye Ten Ten cambiando de tema, nunca me dijiste como fue que terminaste viviendo con Naruto, yo un día simplemente amanecí con la noticia de que ya te estabas mudando (Pregunto una curiosa pelirrosa)

Es verdad recuerdo que al principio todo mundo nos preguntaba si éramos pareja o algo así (recordó Ten Ten)

Y bien? (Cuestiono Neiji)

Pues verán todo comenzó cuando mis padres me corrieron de la casa por que no aceptaban que fuera diferente (dijo la castaña), así que estuve buscando un lugar cómodo para vivir pero no encontraba nada agradable, asta que di con esta casa, tal vez fue pura casualidad que Naruto también estuviera buscando casa ya que el quería mudarse a un sitio mas grande, por lo que me contó su antiguo departamento era muy pequeño, así que los dos vimos el letrero de se renta al mismo tiempo y empezamos una pelea para ver quien se quedaba con el lugar, al final el gano, pero el muy baka no tenia dinero suficiente para estarla rentando así que decidimos que la casa era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y que si la compartíamos no gastaríamos tanto en rentas. Y así fue como terminamos viviendo juntos (termino su relato la de los molotitos)

Menos mal por que yo había escuchado rumores de que ustedes estaban liados en un principio (decía la Haruno en un suspiro)

Así que ustedes dos nunca hicieron nada malo cierto? (Pregunto la Hyuuga con un deje de amenaza en su voz)

Jeje es gracioso que lo digas Hinata lo que paso, bueno yo, es decir el (trataba de formar una frase coherente la castaña)

QUE LE ISISTE A NARUTO-KUN (termino explotando la morena y si no es por que Neiji la detiene Naruto se queda sin compañera de departamento)

Bueno un par de veces llegamos algo digamos bebidos a la casa y pues tu sabes, la carne es débil y no me vas a negar que en estos años Naruto a cambiado bastante. (Trataba de excusarse la castaña)

QUE? (Gritaba ahora la pelirrosa con un aura acecina alrededor)

Fueron solo un par de veces y hace mucho que lo dejamos en serio (Trataba de disculparse Tan Ten sumamente aterrada y temiendo por si vida)

Te creo Ten Ten (dijo calmadamente la Hyuuga) PERO QUE NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR (grita amenazadoramente)

Y yo digo lo mismo (Le secundo la pelirrosa también algo ofendida)

Lo juro ni una vez mas (dijo casi de rodillas Ten Ten) "Rayos y yo que tenia planes para el fin de semana"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

SI, SI, GANE SE LOS DIJE SOY LA MEJOR (Gritaba sumamente feliz la peliverde)

Vencida por una mocosa de 4 años que humillación (Decía Hanabi algo lastimada en el suelo y con la moral baja)

Vamos Hanabi es natural recuerda que Namy tiene mas tiempo practicando las técnicas con las que lucharon (trato de animarla su sensei mientras cuidadosamente la iba curando)

"Naruto-sensei me esta curando ¡que emoción, hay que rico se siente, si así de bueno es perder ya quiero saber que recibiré cuando gane" (Pensaba una sonrojada aunque sonriente Hanabi)

Te ves mucho mas linda cuando sonríes (le dijo Naruto en un susurro muy cerca de su cara y se estaba acercando y acercando y acercando y justo cuando casi iba a pasar lo que todos esperamos)

Cof, cof ,cof (fingió una tosecilla Ayame) Naruto-sama no deberíamos irnos a casa? Ya es algo tarde. (Decía la de ojos grises claramente enfadada)

E? ¿que, a si, si claro debemos irnos ya (Dijo un sonrojado Naruto mientras se alejaba deprisa de Hanabi) "Pero que rayos me paso, estuve a punto de" _¿Besarla? _"Que? Por supuesto que no, como se te ocurre eso" _Vamos mocoso si a leguas se nota que te gusta la pequeña _"Estoy en problemas ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar en hacer eso?" (Se reprendía mentalmente un agitado Naruto)

"¿Naruto-seisei me iba a? Pero como? Será que también le gusto aunque sea un poco? No pero que cosas piensas Hanabi, como se te ocurre que Naruto-sensei quisiera besarte, el solo estaba curándome" (trataba de auto convencerse la pequeña Hyuuga con un claro tono rojo en sus mejillas) "Pero y si Ayame no hubiese intervenido? ¿Entonces, MALDITA BRUJA POR QUE TENIAS QUE ESTAR QUI PRESISAMENTE HOY" (Termino enfadándose Hanabi)

**Bien pues eso es todo por en este capitulo, espero les allá agradado ya que aquí respondo las preguntas que varios se hacían como ¿Qué fue de Sasuke? Y ¿Qué hace Ten Ten viviendo con Naruto? Esta ves solo tengo un review así que terminare pronto:**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Como siempre el primero en escribir, gracias por el apoyo espero te allá agradado el capitulo, como veras en ya salio Temari en el y respondí a la duda que tenias de Ten Ten. Bueno creo que es todo asi que nos estamos escribiendo después.**

**Se despide su amigo Demonicusangelo recordándoles que dejen reviews, y como siempre PORTENSE MAL Y CUIDENSE BIEN.**


	7. Los circulitos estan de moda

**Por fin he tenido tiempo de subir un capitulo mas de este fic, no se imaginan lo que me costo, y esta vez ya llevo una secuencia de capitulos por lo que creo que estare actualizando cada lunes. (Por fin) disfruten del capi, que no tiene mucha trama, solo es para introducirles a los futuros consejeros de Hanabi y al loco compañero de juerga de Namy.**

Esto es aburrido (Se queja Namy)

Ya lo se pero no tenemos opción, recuerda que Naruto-sensei esta de misión y no podemos perder el tiempo. (Respondió Hanabi a su compañera de equipo)

¿Pero por que tenia que dejarnos meditando? Eso ya paso de moda, además tengo hambre y sed, hace calor, el sol me molesta, y el pasto me pica, ángel todavía no llega y estoy aburrida y ese árbol me esta haciendo ojitos (Siguió quejándose la peliverde)

¿Un árbol haciendo que? Ya debes tener bastante hambre para delirar de esa forma, vamos que te invito un ramen.

Pero es cierto míralo me esta haciendo ojitos y ahora son 6 ojos en aquel agujero oscuro (Apunto la pequeña niña hacia el árbol)

Haber ¿Nani? Es…es cierto pero si los árboles no tienen ojos ¿O si? (Dijo la morena al tiempo que se situó delante de los supuestos seis ojos) Mmm esto es raro (Dijo picando uno de los ojos)

HAAAAAAAAYYY ME VAS A SACAR UN OJO TORPE (Se quejo una voz desde el interior)

LO SABIA, EL ARBOL ME ESTAVA ACIENDO OJITOS Y ADEMAS ABLA, ESO CONFIRMA MI TEORIA DE QUE LOS CONEJOS SE QUIEREN APODERAR DEL MUNDO (Grita histérica la peliverde al tiempo que comienza a juntar chacra en su mano derecha para formar un rasengan y correr a atacar al árbol) NO DEJARA QUE ESOS MALVADOS CONEJOS DOMINEN ESE INDEFENSO ARBOLITO (Dicho esto ataca el punto donde los ojos deberían estar pero en ese lugar solo queda un enorme hueco en el árbol y se ve a tres chicos y un perro en el suelo asustados por la reacción de la peliverde) ¿Nani? ¿Y los ojos?

ERAMOS NOSOTROS PEQUEÑA HOMISIDA NOS ESTAVAMOS ESCONDIENDO (Grito el chico del perro en la cabeza)

¿Nos estaban espiando? (Pregunto algo molesta Hanabi)

Una estupida idea del baka de Otaru (Contesta una chica de la misma edad que Hanabi pero de cabello azul claro asta poco mas debajo de los hombros, ojos lila y vestida de morado)

¿Kasumi-chan? Que sorpresa (Dijo la de ojos blancos saludando a su amiga)

Pues ya ves aquí con mi equipo (Responde la de ojos lila)

Shintano ¿como has estado? (Pregunta Hanabi al reconocer a otro de sus amigos de la academia un chico de cabello negro que usaba gafas negras rectangulares y una especie de gabardina gris cerrada que no permitía ver mas allá de su nariz)

Mhm (Fue la respuesta del chico al momento hacer una leve inclinación a modo de saludo)

Tomare eso como un bien gracias ¿y tu? (Dijo sarcástica la morena) Entonces tu debes ser…emm…eto… ¿tu estudiabas con nosotros? (Pregunto intentando recordar al chico el cual callo de espaldas por el comentario)

COMO NO ME RECUERDAS SI NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE HACE COMO SEIS AÑOS (Grita histérico el chico de las marcas rojas, cabello café oscuro asta los hombros que iba acompañado de un pequeño perro café)

TARO QUE GUSTO VERTE COSITA BONITA ¿Dónde te habías metido? (Pregunta emocionada la Hyuuga acariciando al perro el cual se dejaba hacer)

Nadie me respeta, soy un cero a la izquierda, podría mojar mis pantalones en publico y nadie me notaria (Decía deprimido el pobre chico haciendo circulitos en el suelo y con un ambiente azul oscuro muy deprimente a su alrededor con llamitas blancas y todo)

Tienes razón (Dijo Kasumi)

Ni yo misma lo pude decir mejor (La siguió Hanabi)

Si (Contesto el Aburame)

Guau (Taro ladro algo así como : es verdad)

Yo ni siquiera lo había notado (Dijo Namy acercándose para picarlo con una rama) ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele? (Preguntaba la pequeña peliverde picando cada ves mas fuerte al pobre chico)

YA ESTA BIEN QUE NO SOY DE GOMA (Grito el Inuzuca volteando a ver a la pequeña pero en el instante que enfoco su vista en ella sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una sonrisa un tanto rara apareció en su rostro)

Hanabi-sempai ese tipo me da miedo, tiene cara de pervertido (Dijo la pequeña niña corriendo a esconderse detrás de la Hyuuga pero el chico de las marcas rojas solo la siguió)

G..a…t…o (Balbuceaba el chico ya con un poco de saliva saliendo le por un lado de la boca)

¿Que? (Pregunto Hanabi)

Hay madre esto se va a poner feo (Dijo la de Cabello azul)

Ga..to gato.. Gato GATO, GATO (Comenzó a gritar Otaru corriendo en cuatro patas tras de Namy quien no paraba de correr pidiendo ayuda)

Pero que tipo más raro (Dijo Hanabi Con tremenda gota resbalándole por la nuca)

¿No vas a ayudar a la pequeña? (Pregunto la de ojos lila)

No, ella puede con esto "Espero" Es igual ¿que le pasa al tipo ese?

Tiene problemas (Respondió el Aburame)

Eso se nota a simple vista, lo que yo quiero saber es por que persigue a Namy (Dijo algo irritada Hanabi por la obvia respuesta del de gafas negras)

No sabemos muy bien pero cada vez que ve a un gato se pone igual, por eso los Inuzuca casi no lo dejan salir (Decía Kasumi a su amiga)

Pero no es peligroso ¿cierto? (Pregunto la morena algo asustada por la seguridad de la pequeña ojiazul)

Es mas un peligro para si mismo que para otros (Contesto el Aburame)

Lo mismo pienso, no te preocupes se le pasara en un rato y dejara de perseguir a la niña en cuanto se quite las marcas de la cara (Dijo la Atzura)

Dudo mucho que quiera quitarse esas marcas con lo mucho que quiere a Naruto-sensei primero perieferiria que todos los perros de Konoha la agarraran contra ella. (Piensa en voz alta la morena)

¿Naruto-sensei? ¿El rubio amigo de Sakura-sensei? (Pregunta la de cabellos azules)

El mismo ahora es mi sensei (Dice orgullosamente la Hyuuga)

Querrás decir su sensei recuerda que son dos (Dice la de ojos lila)

Em…eso… si eso es… lo que quería decir …em…no es como si lo quisiera solo par mi, en serio no me molesta compartirlo, digo es solo el sensei no es como si me molestara o algo así (Dice de corrido y muy nerviosa Hanabi)

Hanabi no le estarás ocultando nada a tu mejor amiga ¿CIERTO? (Pregunta Kasumi en tono de interrogatorio AMBU)

N..no como crees jajaja no es nada…digo las amigas se cuentan todo…si algo estuviese pasando te lo diría (Decía torpemente una nerviosa morena)

Hanabi tenemos que hablar EN PRIVADO(Dijo la Atzura dándole una significativa mirada de aquí sobras al Aburame)

Esta bien, de todos modos tenia ganas de ver a la mantis de aquel árbol (Hablo el chico yéndose del lugar)

Bien suéltalo (Dijo Kasumi)

No, no es nada Kasumi en serio, solo es la emoción de tenerlo..en de tener un nuevo sensei tan cerca, todo el tiempo, preocupándose por mi y curando mis heridas (De repente se le olvido donde estaba y con quien hablaba) enseñándome y quitándose la playera por el calor, y en traje de baño en el lago y despierto casi toda noche vigilando que no me pase nada en las misiones (solo decía palabras incoherentes en tono bajo y se sonrojaba cada vez mas)hay que Naruto-sensei es lo máximo (Termino diciendo aun sin percatarse de que la estaban escuchando y soltando un sonoro suspiro)

AJA SABIA QUE ALGO ASI PASARIA DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LOS VI, si ya decía yo que era muy amable contigo cuando estábamos en tu casa. (Hablo la peliazul recordando algunas ocasiones en las que el rubio se encontraba ayudando a Hanabi con sus técnicas después de entrenar con su hermana y bajando de golpe a la morena de su nube)

¿E? ¿que? ¿El cuando? o ¿que me decías Kasumi-chan? (Pregunto despistadamente la pequeña Hyuuga)

Ese tío te trae por el suelo Hanabi, eso no es normal en ti, tu siempre fuiste muy seria en la academia (Le recordaba Kasumi)

Bueno es que pues tu sabes… hay que rayos ¿es tan obvio? (Pregunto la Hyuuga algo desanimada)

Pues la verdad si, pero dime que tiene el de interesante como para atraerte tanto, nadie me creería si les dijera que vi a Hanabi corazón de hielo Hyuuga suspirando por un hombre (Se decía divertida Kasumi haciendo referencia al apodo de Hanabi en la academia)

Pues el..es...no se ni como describirlo solo…solo me siento muy bien cuando estoy con el, tengo sueños digamos no muy sanos cada que cierro los ojos y a veces creo que asta despierta, no se ni que hacer Kasumi

Mmm… ya pensaremos en algo pero el y tu digo no habrían echo nada malo ¿cierto? (Pregunta la Atzura a lo que Hanabi se pone roja a no mas no poder)

CLARO QUE NO, YA ESTOY CANSADA DE REPETIR QUE NARUTO-SENSEI NO ES NINGUN PERVERTIDO COMO PARA HACER ALGO ASI, el solo me ve como su alumna, nada mas. (Se calmo un poco la ojiblanca)

Pues yo se que era discípulo de Jiraiya-sama (Dice el Aburame saliendo de detrás de un arbusto)

Pero eso no significa que salga como su maestro, además el e…es… ¿NOS ESTAVAS ESCUCHANDO? (Grito Hanabi propinándole una buena golpiza al pobre Shintano)

Em Hanabi-sempai la verdad es que lo dijiste en voz muy alta (Le dijo Namy acercándose al trío montada en la espalda de Otaru que tenia una especie de correa echa con lo que parecía una enredadera)

Em…Namy no crees ¿que te as pasado? (Dijo Hanabi dejando en paz al Aburame)

Nha que va, fue difícil pero al final logre domar a la bestia (Dijo la peliverde al momento de poner un pie en la nuca del Inuzuca)

Ayuda…esta loca (Dice por debajo de Namy el pobre Otaru)

Guau..guau… (Obviamente esto lo ladro Taro)

Si me duele y mucho (Contesto a su pregunta el Inuzuca)

Guau (Otra vez Taro)

YA SE QUE ES HUMILLANTE NO TIENES QUE DECIRLO… es que nadie me da importancia, no tengo voz ni voto, soy como una pequeña hoja a la deriva (Decía muy deprimido Otaru otra vez con el fondo azul oscuro y rodeado de las flamitas blancas y para no perder la costumbre dibujando circulitos en el suelo) es que soy tan miserable que..

Si si lo que digas, lo del miserable, ya nos memorizamos el numerito (Hablo la de ojos lila restándole toda importancia al chico)

Bueno volviendo al tema del desastre amoroso de Hanabi por que no intentas averiguar algo mas acerca de el (Dijo el Aburame)

¿Y eso como para que? (Pregunto Otaru)

Pues obviamente si conoce cosas que no le agraden acerca de Naruto-sensei dejara de sentirse interesada (Respondió Kasumi)

Pues no es mala idea pero ¿que pasa si en vez de descubrir cosas malas encuentra más cosas buenas? (Pregunta Namy dejando por fin ponerse de pie a Otaru pero aun así sentada en sus hombros)

En ese caso pues supongo que no tendría mas remedio que declarársele a su sensei (Dijo como si nada el Aburame)

Eso no ayuda mucho (Se queja Hanabi)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto no crees que es muy extraño que el consejo del sonido te solicitara para una misión después de todo ellos tienen sus propios ninjas. (Decía Sakura al lado de su ex-compañero de equipo)

Es posible ahora que lo dices eso me hace ver muy sospechoso (Dice enojado Naruto mientras seguía su camino por la villa oculta del sonido)

A mi me parece normal, después de todo Naruto-sama es algo así como un embajador de la hoja, recuerda que el fue uno de los pocos ninjas que se quedo a ayudar con la reconstrucción de la villa, es natural que el consejo tenga mas confianza en el (Hablo Ayame intentando ayudar a su kage)

Igual me da un mal presentimiento fue muy repentino que Tsunade-sensei nos enviase a atender las peticiones del consejo del sonido, además no me gusta dejar a mis genins solos tanto tiempo, se atrasaran con su entrenamiento (Se decía la ninja de la hoja)

Vha son tonterías se la han de estar pasando genial ahora que tienen un par de semanas libres, además según se nosotros solo somos algo así como un grupo de reconocimiento, Tsunade-obaachan vendrá dentro unos días a hablar con el consejo de la villa y un par de Kages mas también estarán allí. (Hablo el rubio)

¿Y tu como sabes todo eso Naruto? (Pregunta intrigada la pelirosa)

¿E? ¿Yo? Pues por que … pues. (Balbuceaba nerviosamente)

Porque Naruto-sama es el embajador de la aldea oculta de la hoja por lo tanto debe estar al corriente de todo lo que sucede en cuestiones politicas (Se entrometió en la platica un chico pelirrojo de ojos grises al parecer de la misma edad que ellos)

¿Linzel? (Se sorprendio Naruto)

¿Qué haces aquí? (Pregunto Ayame)

¿Qué parece que ago? El consejo me envió a recibir a Naruto-sama, estas muy despistada hermanita (Hablo el chico pelirrojo)

¿Hermanos? ¿Pero como? (Pregunto una sorprendida pelirosa)

Larga historia (Contestaron al mismo tiempo los otras tres)

Debo suponer que la hermosa joven es representante de Konoha ¿señorita? (Dijo Linzel haciendo una reverencia a la de ojos verdes)

Haruno, Sakura Haruno (Contesto esta un poco avergonzada)

Pues si me acompañan les mostrare sus aposentos, por cierto Naruto-sama el Kazekage ha dicho que quiere verle en cuanto llegue de la arena. (Informa el ojigris)

¿Gaara? ¿Como es que ha dejado ese recado si aun no llega? (Pregunto el kitzune)

Al parecer lo envió después de recibir su nota con el mismo mensajero (Le dice el ninja del sonido)

Con razón Ángel no aparecía por ningún lado (Hablo Ayame) Pobre animal tener que ir de la hoja a la hierva, de ahí a Sunakagure y asta el sonido, debe estar exhausto.

Y Namy debe estar histérica por no tener cerca de su mascota, pobre de Tenten no quiero imaginar como debe estar pasándola en estos momentos

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

NAMY VAJATE DE LA BARRA, DEJA ESE PELUCHE EN PAZ, ESA VAJILLA ERA DE MI ABUELA, NO LA TELE NO, NAMY SUELTA ESO YA ESTA MUERTO, ¿QUE RAYOS LE ISISTE A LA CARNE QUE DEJE EN EL REFRI ESTA MAÑANA? NNNNAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTOOOOOOO MORIRAS EN CUANTO REGRESES (Gritaba histérica la pobre Tenten por todo el alboroto que la pequeña peliverde armaba por su berrinche de no saber donde estaba su preciado cuervo)

¿No vas a calmar a la mocosa? (Pregunta Kasumi a su amiga mientras una gota le recorría la nuca por ver tan extraña escena y no era para menos, Namy se había trepado al ventilador del techo y le arrojaba a Tenten todas las frutas de un cesto que había cojido momentos antes cuando la pobre castaña trataba de bajarla mientras gritaba a todo pulmón que quería a Ángel)

Ya se le pasara, debiste ver como se puso en el entrenamiento en la playa hace una semana, pobre tiburón (Se lamentaba la de ojos blancos)

¿Ti..ti..tiburón has dicho? (Pregunto sorprendido Otaru)

Si, Namy lo confundió con una trucha y si no es por uqe Naruto-sensei llego ubiese perdido mas que una aleta (Relato la historia la morena)

¿Que no era vegetariana la chiquilla? (Dijo Tenten desde al piso por el golpe de un florero que Namy arrojo)

Solo come carne blanca, dice que que las otras carnes te hacen malo por que los conejos les inyectan sustancias raras para controlarte (Responde la Hyuuga)

Valla que es difícil tenerla quieta (Decide eludir el tema de los conejos La peliazul)

Dímelo a mi (Dice Tenten aun desde el piso, pero para sorpresa de todos Shintano se acerca a Namy la carga y le empieza a acariciar el cabello como si fuese un animalito pequeño lo que hace que esta pare de destrozarlo todo y se quede profundamente dormida)

¿Co..com…como hiciste eso? (Pregunto Tenten sorprendida)

Fácil, solo estaba algo asustada de que esos malvados conejos genéticamente alterados le hicieran algo a su mascota, era cosa de tranquilizarla (Contesta como si fuese la cosa mas común del mundo a lo que todos caen de espaldas.) ¿Qué dije algo malo? (Pregunta el chico despistadamente sin obtener respuesta) Tu tranquila pequeña ningún malvado conejo le ha hacho nada a tu mascota. (En verdad esta tipo es raro)

**Hasta aquí, y sigo con lo mismo Shintano es el ser mas raro que ha pisado el planeta (después de Namy) tal vez los ponga como un futuro romance (Dolores de cabeza para el joven padre Naruto Uzumaki) en fin dejen reviews.**

Si y digan que quieren que mate pronto a Itachi (Se mete Sasuke)

Deja de hacerla de hacerla de emoción baka (Responde Naruto) mejor digan que quieren que allá mas ramen

Nooooooo digan que quieren que Naruto-kun se case conmigo (Se mete Hanabi a la conversación)

TU CALLATE MOCOSA (Grita Hinata zarandeando a Hanabi)

De que te quejas Hina-chan (Habla en tono monótono Gaara)

Em Kazekage-sama eto…yo (Hinata)

¿Y a que viene ese sonrojo hermanita? (Pregunta Hanabi)

Ya lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo, por cierto deja de fastidiar a Naruto-kun Uchiha que a ti te odia Sakura (Se escucha una voz)

¿Que Sakura no me quiere? (Dice Sasuke de cunclillas dibujando su circulito con el fondo azul oscuro y las llamitas blancas) Hum NO SE VALE (Comienza a llorar tapándose la cara con un brazo y con otra sigue dibujando circulitos en el piso)

**SASAME QUE SE SUPONE QUE TU TODAVIA NO APARECES Y LO DEL SASUKE LLORON ERA PARA DESPUES**

Ups perdon (Se va)

**Bueno ya que aquí les están revelando cosas que no deberían me despido antes que se vea más.**


	8. El lado serio de Naruto siempre es mala

**Bueno pues he aquí la continuación del fic. Las aseguro que no se esperan absolutamente nada de lo que verán en su interior, espero que lo disfruten.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 8: El lado serio de Naruto siempre es mala señal.**

Naruto-sama el consejo lo espera (Informa pelirroja de ojos grises)

Ayame ¿Tu crees que ella lo hubiese querido así? (Pregunto el rubio)

Yo creo que ella lo dejaría tomar esa decisión, solo usted sabia lo que es mejor para la pequeña (Respondió la Junín sabiendo perfectamente que el chico no hablaba del asunto con el consejo)

Entonces fue lo mejor, no podía exponerla a otras cosas llevándola a Konoha (Reflexiono Naruto)

Naruto-sama, no quiero molestarlo pero el consejo esta…impaciente (Dijo la pelirroja)

Lo se, (Se agacha para tocar la tumba que ha estado contemplando) No te preocupes Sa-chan ella estará bien no dejare que nadie le haga daño. (Dice sonriendo el rubio y se marcha del lugar con la pelirroja)

¿Que le dirá al consejo Naruto-sama? (Pregunta Ayame)

Lo are, ya es hora de que tome esto en serio (Responde serio el rubio) _Naruto ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? _"No estoy seguro, tal vez solo quiero que protejan a Namy o me siento culpable por destruir la villa" ¿_Seguro? _"Ya se tu juego Kyuubi" _Bien entonces solo dame la respuesta que espero_ "Quiero venganza contento, quiero ver a los Akatzuqui ahogándose en su propia sangre y quiero ver rodar la cabeza de su maldito líder, ¿eso es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Que quiero venganza?, ¿que solo estoy utilizándolos para cazar a esos malditos? Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta ahora calla y déjame terminar con esto" _Bien entonces cuenta conmigo yo también quiero un poco de sangre_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Shizune ya están aquí? (Pregunta la gondaime a su ayudante asomándose por la puerta de su oficina)

Deben estar por llegar les dije que solo trajeran lo indispensable (Responde la Junín) ¿esta segura de esto Tsunade-sama?, no creo que sea prudente ir al sonido y ¿si es una trampa?

No lo es, el informe que enviaron Naruto y Sakura indica que todo esta bien y Hiashi no ha encontrado peligro alguno, lo que en verdad no entiendo es lo del Kitzunekage,

¿Tu quien crees que sea el desertor? (Pregunto Tsunade)

No se, la idea de que en verdad alguien de Konoha sea kage del sonido aun se me hace difícil de creer pero según Hiashi-san el Kazekage lo conoce así que supongo que será alguno de los que estuvieron en el examen de Chunnin hace 6 años (Opina la pelinegra)

Yo también pensé en eso, por eso los elegí como escoltas será mas sencillo descubrir quien es si los tengo a todos juntos (Dijo la gondaime) JAJAJA SOY UNA GENIO DESCUBRIRE AL KITZUNEKAGE, LO VENCERE EN SU PROPIO JUEGO JAJAJAJA(comenzó a reír histérica)

¿Hanabi-sempai por que la anciana ríe como desquiciada? (Pregunta la pequeña peliverde escondida detrás de la morena)

Tu solo di que si a lo que te diga y no la mires a los ojos (Le respondió en voz baja la Hyuuga) posiblemente esta ebria de nuevo.

Yo digo que solo se volvió loca (Hablo Kasumi)

Pues no deberíamos especular (Dijo Shintano)

¿Tu que crees Neiji? (Pregunto Tenten)

Mientras esto no involucre a Hinata-sama no me importa (Contesto el ojiblanco mientras veía a su prima)

Yo pienso que esto es problemático (A que no adivinan quien dijo eso ultimo)

Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Shikamuri (Hablo Kiba)

Hmp (Shino para no perder la costumbre)

Tan elocuente como siempre Shino (Dijo sarcástica Ino)

Ino ¿esto ira a tardar? ya casi no tengo papas (Pregunto Chouji)

Eto…¿no deberíamos decirle que ya llegamos? (Cuestiono Hinata)

Si dejémosle ver que la llama de la juventud presente en todos nosotros ha llegado (La apoyo Lee a su muy particular forma) Konohamaru, Moegi, Undon díganle a la Hokage que hemos llegado (envió Lee a sus discípulos)

¿Y por que tenemos que ir nosotros? (Preguntaron Konohamaru y compañía)

Para que todos podamos ver la intensidad de la llama de la juventud que crece en su interior y por que soy su sensei (Contesto el cejas encrespadas)

A mi no ve vengas con eso Lee-sensei, sabemos que el que la saque de su estado sufrirá su ira, NO NOS TOMES COMO CARNE DE CAÑON , en estos casos es cuando enviamos al que menos posibilidades tiene de sobrevivir así que OTARU FELICIDADES SERAS TU EL ENCOMENDADO A ESTA PELIGROSA MISION. (Dijo Konohamaru felicitando al chico en cuestión)

POR FIN ALGUIEN RECONOSE MIS CAPACIDADES (Grita feliz el Inuzuca con dos ríos de lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos mientras todos los demás le veían con tremenda gota de sudor en la nuca)

Guau (Ladro Taro)

Tienes toda la razón hijo un completo estupido ese Otaru (Hablo un enorme Akamaru quien hace un par de años que había aprendido a hacerlo)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¿Cómo les fue? (Pregunto e su tono de siempre el Kazekage)

Será oficial mañana cuando lleguen aquí la Hokage y el resto de los Kages (Respondió Ayame)

¿Quienes faltan? (Pregunto el rubio)

La roca, el rayo y la hierva, tanto la niebla como la cascada acaban de llegar y la estrella, la tormenta, el viento y cristal ya se han instalado (Informo la pelirroja)

No creí que en verdad dejaras Konoha (Hablo Gaara)

Es lo mejor, puedo ayudar mas estando aquí, además sabes que en estos momentos la prioridad tanto de mi villa como la tuya es destruir Akatsuki (Respondió el ojiazul)

Felicidades entonces Ichidaime Kitzunekage Naruto-sama (Dijo el pelirrojo)

No es para ponerse formal, tu también eres kage (Dijo el rubio)

Es verdad pero no todos podemos ser fundadores de nuestra propia villa de ninjas, ¿Cómo es que le pondrás? (Pregunto el Kazekage)

Kitzunegakure, bueno ya todos están artos de llevar el emblema de Orochimaru, además según el consejo como destruí toda la antigua villa no se puede decir que la reconstruí después si no que funde una nueva villa, y yo que creí que solo estaba construyendo casas con mis bushins (Se decía Naruto) la vida da muchas vueltas.

Y ya tenemos listo el nuevo emblema de la villa, este es el suyo Naruto-sama (Hablo Ayame entregándole a Naruto una bandana con el emblema de un zorro visto de perfil aullando)

Es perfecto Ayame justo como el que imagine (Toma la bandana el rubio y se la coloca en la frente mientras que la de Konoha pasa a su cuello)

¿No va a quitarse la bandana de Konoha Kitzunekage-sama? (Pregunto uno de los miembros del consejo que en ese momento iba saliendo del lugar)

No voy a negar mi origen Aoshi-sama (Dijo sonriendo el rubio al hombre)

Tan terco como siempre, debí imaginarlo, gracias de nuevo por permitirle a nuestro clan quedarse en la villa Naruto-sama (Hablo respetuosamente el hombre haciendo una reverencia)

Usted no Aoshi-sama, me conoce desde que tenia 13 años, solo dígame Naruto como antes (Respondió el rubio)

Mi hija estaría muy feliz y orgullosa de verte ahora Naruto (Le dijo Aoshi)

Eso significa mucho para mi Aoshi-sama, espero que me perdone por no dejar a Nami a su cargo, pero ya sabe fue la ultima voluntad de Sasame (Respondió Naruto)

Lo comprendo, bien me retiro Naruto y recuerda si tienes cualquier problema no dudes en llamarnos, el clan Fuuma se encuentra a tu completa disposición (Declaro el hombre antes de marcharse)

Así que los Fuuma ahora ya no son un clan nómada, eso rompe con los esquemas (Dijo el pelirrojo)

Bueno cuando la antigua villa fue destruía los Fuuma ayudamos en la construcción de la nueva, así nos convertimos oficialmente en el primer clan de Kitzunegakure y mi tío Aoshi paso a ser jefe del clan y cabeza del consejo de la villa (Acaro la de ojos grises)

Interesante, debo comenzar a conocer a los demás clanes de la aldea para solidificar la alianza (Hablo el pelirrojo)

En ese caso yo mismo te llevare a verlos, es una lista corta apenas tenemos 4 clanes contando a los Fuuma, así que no nos tomara mas de un día (Aclaro Naruto mientras conducía a Gaara)

¿Cual es el primer clan? (Pregunto el pelirrojo)

El clan Momochi es el que queda mas cerca, ellos se especializan en técnicas con agua y hielo así que por su territorio pasa el río principal de la villa y un par de ríos secundarios (Dijo Naruto)

¿Momochi? ¿Son pariente de ese ninja que mato Kakashi? (Pregunto Gaara)

Pues no exactamente, ya veras cuando lleguemos (Dijo el ojiazul)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Oye Linzel-san en serio comprenderé si un Junnin de confianza del Kitzunekage tiene mejores cosas que hacer que llevarme a dar una vuelta por la villa (Dijo la pelirosa)

-No te preocupes Sakura-san, no tengo problema en llevarte a dar un paseo por la villa, después de todo fue un favor que Naruto-sama me pidió personalmente (Hablo el ojigris aunque con algo de dificultad ya que estaba cargando cajas y bolsas de diversas tiendas)

-Wow Deben estar muy agradecidos con Naruto, en cuanto menciono cualquier tipo de conexión con el todo el mundo se pone amable, incluso me dieron descuento especial en el centro comercial (Dijo Sakura)

-Si, Naruto-sama nos libro de Orochimaru así que todos aquí le estamos muy agradecidos, en especial los que pertenecemos al clan Fuuma, hemos jurado lealtad a el (Dijo sin pensar Linzel)

-¿Fuuma, pues Naruto debe haber echo algo sumamente bueno por ustedes (Dijo la de ojos verdes)

-Hay tu Fuuma, no hables como si tu clan fuese el único que le tiene respeto a Naruto-sama, los Momochi también le hemos jurado proteger la villa con nuestras vidas de ser necesario (Hablo una chica de unos 12 años de cabello negro y facciones finas, a su lado un chico no mayor que ella de cabello blanco y piel tostada le acompañaba, a su otro lado un segundo chico con extraños tatuajes en el cuerpo que al parecer no tenia cabello

-No molestes Momochi, estoy ocupado haciendo de escolta de la amiga de Naruto-sama (Hablo Linzel algo enojado)

-AMIGA DE NARUTO-SAMA (Grito sorprendida la chica) mil perdones por interrumpirla en sus asuntos, no volverá a pasar (Dijo sumamente apenada la niña haciendo una exagerada reverencia)

-Los amigos de Naruto-sama son amigos del clan Ishida (Saludo el niño de los tatuajes)

-Como representante del clan Otohime le doy la bienvenida a la villa (Dijo cortésmente el de cabello blanco)

-No pasa nada, no hay problema en serio y gracias por la bienvenida, me llamo Haruno Sakura, ¿y ustedes? (Pregunto por cortesía la de ojos verdes)

-Momochi Azula a su servicio Sakura-san (Contesto la chica de cabello negro)

-Otohime Shingo para lo que guste señorita Sakura-san (Se presento el chico de cabello blanco)

-Ishida Ryu dispuesto a servirle Sakura-san (Hablo por ultimo el de los tatuajes extraños)

-Bien ahora que ya se presentaron y como no me los voy a poder sacar de encima ahora que saben quien es Sakura-san tomen algunas bolsas y ayúdenme con el recorrido. (Dijo Linzel)

-Enseguida (Dijeron los tres niños al mismo tiempo)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Otaru-kun estas bien? (Pregunto por enésima vez una muy preocupada Kasumi mientras revisaba al Inuzuca)

-Mami no ya no quiero usar el pijama de Kiba-nisan (Respondió el aludido claramente en mal estada quien era transportado en el lomo de Akamaru)

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Otaru? (Pregunto en tono pícaro la menor de los Hyuuga)

-Em…yo…yo n-nno estoy pre..preocupada, solo lo estoy em… eto… lo necesitamos para las pruebas de Chunnin, no podemos dejarlo morir hasta entonces (Dijo la chica de cabellos azules en tono nervioso)

-Claro claro lo que tu digas Kasumi-chan (Hablo despreocupadamente Hanabi) Oye Shintano ¿A Kasumi le gusta Otaru o algo? (Pregunto en un susurro)

-Pues tanto como gustar no estoy seguro, pero de que se preocupa demasiado por el si (Dijo el Aburame) Tu que crees ¿Namy-chan? (Pregunto a la niña que iba trepada en sus hombros)

-Yo digo que todo es un complot de los conejos que quieren agarrar a Kasumi-sempai con la guardia baja para robarle su técnica de línea sucesoria (Explico su teoría en voz tal alta que todos los presentes, menos Shintano, voltearon a verla y una gran gota les escurría en la nuca)

-Namy eres una genio, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? En verdad no puedo creer que una niña tan pequeña sea tan inteligente (Casi grito el Aburame haciendo que más gotas aparecieran en las nucas de todos los demás y que Shino moviese la cabeza negativamente)

-No es mi hermano, no es mi hermano (Se decía una y otra vez el Aburame mayor en voz baja)

-"Shintano es una mala influencia para Namy-chan ¿O será al revés? Bueno el punto es que es peligroso que estén juntos" (Pensaba Hanabi viendo como la niña de cabello verde y el Aburame comenzaban a hablar de una estrategia para eliminar a los conejos del planeta) Namy-chan mejor bajate de Shintano, debes caminar por ti misma de vez en cuando (Dijo para intentar separarlos un poco)

-Esta bien Hanabi, no me importa llevarla conmigo es muy buena compañía y a mis insectos les agrada, al perecer piensan que es un racimo de hierva o algo así (Hablo el Aburame)

-Eso explica por que se suben a mi cabello (Dijo como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo la peliverde)

-Si esto sigue así Namy va a terminan siendo una Aburame (Hablo detrás del grupo Kanohamaru haciendo que los demás lo volteasen a ver, asta Kasumi lo miro pero ella le enviaba miradas acecinas por hacer que Otaru hiciese algo tan peligroso)

-Namy Aburame, pues no suena mal, pero yo no quiero cambiarme de clan (Dijo inocentemente la pequeña)

-N-no…no es lo que parece (Hablo entrecortadamente Shintano sonrojándose levemente)

-Lo que tu digas (Dijo sin importancia aparente Konohamaru pasando a su lado para ir al frente de la comitiva de Konoha) Asalta cunas (Susurro después para que solo el grupo de Hanabi, Shintano, Otaru, Kasumi y Nami lo oyeran)

-Paidofilo (Dijo en igual tono Moegi siguiendo a Konohamaru, Undon simplemente paso de largo sin decir palabra)

-No les hagas caso Shintano, ya sabes que les gustas los problemas (Hablo Kasumi)

-Es mejor que te odien por quien eres a que te amen por quien no eres (Dijo Otaru aun delirando sobre de Akamaru)

-No te apures chaval, no es la gran cosa (Trato de subirle el animo Akamaru)

-Que yo no, bha olvídenlo (Dijo por fin el Aburame saliendo se su shokc)

-Por cierto Namy nunca nos has dicho tu nombre completo (Dijo Kasumi para combar de tema)

-No puedo, papa me ha dicho que no diga mi nombre completo porque puede ser muy incomodo dar explicaciones (Dijo la niña)

-O vamos no puede ser nada malo, solo dínoslo a nosotros (Dijo Shintano con mucha curiosidad a lo que todos los presentes pusieron atención a lo que iba a decir la pequeña)

-Namy U. Fuuma (Respondió la peliverde al ver las miradas de todos sobre de ella)

-Una Fuuma, interesante según tengo entendido son un clan nómada (Hablo la gondaime)

-Que descaro por parte de Naruto, decirle a la pequeña que no revele su apellido, claramente esa U es por Uzumaki, en cuanto lo vea se va a enterar de lo que es bueno (Dijo una indignadísima Tenten)

-HEY UCHIHA-SAN, EL KITZUNEKAGE NOS ENVIO PARA ESCOLTARLOS A LA ALDEA (Grito una ninja de extraños tatuajes y sin cabello de unos 10 años quien venia acompañada por unos 8 ninjas de la misma condición pero mayor, al menos de 15 años)

-Debe haber un error, aquí no hay ningún Uchiha (Hablo la Hokage), somos el grupo de Konoha (Aclaro mientras la pobre Namy estaba azul del susto)

-"Esa bocona de Shinobu, Naruto-sama se enfadara conmigo por su culpa" (Pensaba la pequeña niña)

-No, no hay error el Kitzunekage nos encargo la protección de la comitiva de Konoha al clan Ryu, nos dijo que con ustedes vendría Uchiha-san, verdad que si nos reconoce Namy-san (Dijo la niña refiriéndose a la peliverde quien estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol)

-¿Eso es cierto Namy? (Pregunto la gondaime)

-Yo, bueno… se suponía que era un secreto, SHINOBU SI KITZUNEKAGE-SAMA SE ENFADA CONMIGO SERA POR TU CULPA (Grito la pequeña dejando perplejos a todos)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Asta aquí este capitulo, haber si esta vez los deje intrigados. Pues se quedan con las ganas hasta el próximo capitulo que lo explique todo, desde la muerte de Sasame hasta que Namy es una Uchiha, pasando por la explicación de los clanes y especialmente de donde salieron los Momochi y su rivalidad con los Fuuma; dejen review y gracias por leer la historia.**


	9. Extencion del capitulo 8

**Me broto un poco de inspiración extra hoy así que les escribí una extensión del capitulo pasado para quitarles un par de dudas.**

**ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO NUEVO, REPITO NO ES UN CAPITULO NUEVO ES SOLO UNA ESPECIE DE EXTRA PARA DISCULPARME POR LA EXAGERADA TARDANSA QUE HE TENIDO ULTIMAMENTE.**

**Bien pues aclarado el punto disfruten la extensión del capitulo anterior**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Shinobu te odio (Dijo Namy haciendo un puchero mientras caminaba delante de la comitiva de Konoha, al parecer algunos de los ninjas de esa aldea le perdieron la confianza y preferían tenerla dentro de su rango visual todo el tiempo)

-¿En verdad es necesario esto Hokage-sama? Digo igual si Namy-chan es una ninja del sonido apenas tiene 4 años (Dijo el menor de los Aburame intentando que Namy fuese aceptada de nuevo en el grupo principal)

-Shintano-kun tiene razón, Naruto-sensei dejo a Namy-chan bajo mi responsabilidad, no puedo permitir que le pase nada (Apoyo Hanabi)

-Déle otra oportunidad Hokage-sama, la niña solo cumplía sus ordenes (Pidió también Kasumi)

-Gato, gatito bonito ven con Otaru, vamos no tengas miedo solo quiere retorcerte el cuello para poder comerte (No tengo que decir que Otaru acababa de cumplir 30 horas de completa desconexión con el mundo real)

-Por favor Hokage-sama fue mi culpa que esto pasara no castigue a Namy-san (Intercedió por su amiga la Ishida) **Antes de proseguir solo una aclaración, en el capitulo anterior se me paso decir que el clan de los tatuados se llamaba Ryu es que me equivoque, Ryu es el nombre del Gennin que le da la bienvenida a Sakura el verdadero apellido del clan es Ishida.**

-Esta bien, ustedes pueden adelantarse para hacerle compañía a Namy, de todos modos el que me va a oír por meterse en problemas es Naruto no la niña (Declaro la gondaime)

-Gracias Tsunade-sama (Respondieron todos los niños adelantándose asta donde estaba Namy quien rápidamente subió a la espalda del Aburame)

-Sabia que ustedes no me iban a abandonar sempais (Hablo alegre la pequeña mientras abrazaba, corrijo, asfixiaba a Shintano por la felicidad)

-No es nada (Dijo Kasumi)

-Somos compañeras de equipo Namy-chan, prácticamente familia no te iba a dejar a tu suerte (Declaro Hanabi)

-Disculpe las molestias Uchiha-san, no sabia nada acerca de sus ordenes (Se disculpo Shinobu)

-Na…m…nam…na…a…my (Por fin logro articular el nombre el Aburame)

-¿Pasa algo Shintano-sempai? (Pregunto confundida la peliverde)

-Ai…ai…ai

-SHINTANO Y YO QUE CREI QUE KONOHAMARU SE ABIA EQUIVOCADO, SI TE GUSTA NAMY-CHAN PERVERTIDO (Grito enojada Kasumi ya que lo que ella escucho fue la palabra ai en japonés amor)

-Ai…re y…yo nese…sssit…tt…o ai…re (Dijo con extremo esfuerzo el controlador de los insectos ya morado por la asfixia)

-Ups, jeje, lo siento Shintano-sempai (Dijo la pequeña peliverde dejando de hacer presión sobre el cuello del Aburame y por primera vez mostrando una ligera coloración rojiza en sus mejillas)

-No… (Toma una gran bocanada de aire) im...por…ta (Termina de decir el Aburame entre bocanada y bocanada por fin reestableciendo el aire faltante en sus pulmones)

-Oye Shintano-san tus insectos se mueven de forma extraña, parece que cuando Namy te asfixiaba todos estaban pasando a ella (Dijo la Ishida viendo como todos los animalitos regresaban a la chaqueta del Aburame)

-TRAIDORES, SE SUPONE QUE DEVIAN PROTEJERME NO ABANDONARME (Grito el de gafas negras reprendiendo a sus insectos)

-Bueno ya pasado el percance inicial yo creo que nos debes un par de explicaciones Namy-chan (Hablo Tenten quien se había adelantado para vigilar a los niños)

-No puedo, tal vez mi identidad se halla descubierto pero aun así yo no he faltado a mi misión y no lo are ahora, tendrán que preguntárselo todo a Kitzunekage-sama (Dijo la peliverde mientras buscaba algo en su pequeña mochila)

-¿Qué buscas Namy-chan? (Pregunto con curiosidad Hanabi)

-Bueno ya que es obvio que no soy una kounochi de la hierva no tiene caso seguir llevando esta bandana (Respondió la niña quitándose la insignia de la hierva y guardándola para posteriormente sacar otra con el emblema de un zorro y colocársela en el cuello)

-Ese no es el símbolo del sonido (Dijo Kasumi)

-Es una sorpresa que dará el Kitzunekage cuando todos los representantes de las villas lleguen, si se dan cuenta ninguno de nosotros tenemos puesta nuestra bandana; nos la darán después de la ceremonia (Dijo Shinobu)

-¿Qué ceremonia? (Pregunto la gondaime)

-Lo sentimos Hokage-sama pero no podemos revelarlo son ordenes directas del Shodaime (Respondió el mayor de los ninjas tatuados un hombre de unos 30 años)

-¿Shodaime? (Pregunto Shino)

-Si, bueno el es el primer Kitzunekage así que es correcto llamarle Shodaime (Aclaro Tsunade comprendiendo la situación)

-Tsunade-sama que bueno que la he encontrado, según parece se esta preparando una gran festejo en la villa, se habla de una ceremonia de fundación y se han invitado a todos los kages, solo falta que usted llegue (Dijo rápidamente Hiashi Hyuuga reportando su misión ante la Hokage)

-Entiendo Hiashi, ¿es todo? (Cuestiona la rubia)

-No, Uchiha Sasuke se ha unido a la aldea de la arena y en estos momentos se encuentra hospedado en el clan Momoshi (Dijo Hiashi)

-¿Sasuke? Entonces… Namy tu padre es ¿Uchiha Sasuke? (Pregunto la gondaime lo que provoco que todas las miradas se clavasen en Namy de nuevo)

-¿La hija del Uchiha? El nunca menciono nada en sus conversaciones con el líder de los Momochi (Dijo el patriarca Hyuuga)

-Ya se los dije antes, no puedo revelar nada, si quieren saberlo tendrán que preguntárselo a Kitzunekage-sama (Respondió Namy)

-Es mejor que hables pequeña o si no (Dijo Hiashi activando su byakugan para intimidar a la pequeña pero al momento 7 katanas pertenecientes a los del clan Ishida estaban peligrosamente apuntándole sin mencionar que tanto Kasumi como Shintano ya se encontraban en pose defensiva)

-No le recomendamos que intente algo en contra de Namy-chan, ponerle un dedo encima a la niña esta considerado como pena capital en nuestra aldea por decreto directo del Kitzunekage (Hablo el mismo hombre que momentos antes venia acompañando a Tsunade)

-Solo es una niña Oto-san, además en cuanto lleguemos a la villa sabremos que esta pasando (Pidió Hanabi acercándose a su padre)

-De acuerdo, esperare por las respuestas (Dijo Hiashi desactivando su línea sucesoria, a su vez Neiji y Hinata quienes estaban esperando cualquier signo de agresión para ayudar a Hiashi relajaron su postura y rápidamente todos los Ishida regresaron a sus posiciones originales)

-Fue lo mas sensato Hiashi-san (Hablo el hombre de 30 años caminado esta vez al lado del de mirada blanca)

-Solo fue una pequeña desventaja numérica, nada que los Hyuuga no podamos manejar (Respondió el patriarca del clan)

-Estoy seguro que contra oponentes comunes no tendrán ningún problema, pero no subestime al clan Ishida nuestra línea sucesoria es perfectamente capaz de confrontar a la suya Hiashi-san (Dijo el hombre)

-Se ve muy confiado, ¿Podría saber el nombre de quien dice poder pelear a la altura de un Hyuuga? (Pregunto Hiashi)

-Que modales los míos, soy Goro Ishida líder del clan Ishida (Dijo el hombre al tiempo de extender el brazo a Hiashi)

-Con que líder del clan, usted y yo tenemos que hablar mas tarde Goro-san (Dijo el ojiblanco aceptando el saludo del tatuado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Naruto-kun, que agradable visita ¿quien es tu acompañante? (Pregunto un chico de cabello negro y piel blanca, atada a su espalda se encontraba una enorme espada y sentado a su lado estaba Sasuke, aparentemente ambos estaban tomando el te antes de que el rubio y el pelirrojo llegasen a las instalaciones del clan Momochi)

-Es bueno verte de nuevo amigo, el es Gaara Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena, ha venido a saludar al líder del clan (Dijo Naruto)

-¿Y donde esta el? (Pregunto el pelirrojo)

-Soy yo Gaara-sama, es un honor tenerlo entre nosotros, mi nombre es Momochi Haku (Revelo por fin su identidad el joven líder quien tenia la misma edad que los presentes en la habitación)

-¿Haku? Pero si Sasuke me dijo que Kakashi te había matado hace 6 años (Dijo sorprendido el Kazekage)

-Bueno como puede ver no fue así, Sasuke-kun tampoco estaba al tanto de que yo siguiese con vida hasta su última visita a la villa (Dijo Haku)

-Aun no logro sacarle como fue que sobrevivió al chidori de Kakashi, tal vez ustedes tengan mejor suerte (Hablo el moreno Uchiha)

-Bueno si tanto quieren saberlo lo que paso fue que…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashbakc&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-"¿Donde estoy? ¿Y Zabusa-sama donde esta?" (Se preguntaba Haku mal herido pero vivo, le tomo al menos un par de minutos darse cuenta que se encontraba bajo tierra y un par de horas mas salir escarbando hacia lo que su sentido común le decía que era la salida)

-Por fin algo de luz (Dijo el shinobi al momento de salir de la improvisada tumba y lo primero que vio fue la espada de Zabusa clavada en la tumba aledaña) Zabusa-sama (Dijo mientras las lagrimas espesaban a salir de sus ojos)

-Oye tu deja que los muertos tengas paz (Grito un anciano que pasaba cerca confundiéndolo con un profanador de tumbas)

-Usted, usted era el hombre que contrato a Naruto y su grupo (Hablo Haku al reconocerlo) ¿Dónde esta Naruto-kun? Debo encontrarlo (Trato de subir el tono de voz pero su debilidad era mas que evidente)

-Imposible (Dijo muy sorprendido el anciano al darse cuenta de quien era el chico) No te muevas, te llevare a casa para que mi hija pueda curarte (Le dijo al mal herido shinobi mientras lo levantaba en brazos y salía disparado a toda prisa hacia su hogar)

-Naruto-kun, debo encontrarle, Naruto-kun ¿Dónde esta Naruto-kun? (Seguía preguntando el ninja pelinegro)

-Naruto regreso a su villa hace dos días muchacho, te prometo que en cuanto pueda mandare traerlo pero debes dejar de malgastar energía si quieres vivir para verle de nuevo (Respondió Tazuna a Haku)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FinFlashbakc&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Después de eso Tazuna-sama y su familia me ayudaron asta que pude valerme de nuevo por mi mismo, la noticia de que un muerto literalmente salio de su tumba atrajo muchos curiosos, entre ellos un grupo de personas que al verme me reconocieron como miembro de su familia y como yo era el que mejor desarrollada tenia la línea sucesoria decidieron que fuese el líder del clan, como los registros de nuestro apellido desaparecieron decidí que a partir de entonces seria conocido como Momochi Haku en honor a Zabusa-sama (Termino su historia Haku)

-Eso es impresionante pero no respondiste la pregunta inicial, a demás eso no explica como es que terminaste viviendo en esta villa y al servicio de dobe (Dijo Sasuke)

-NO ME DIGAS DOBE SASUKE-TEME (Grito Naruto)

-Bueno lo que paso fue que mi técnica de línea sucesoria me protegió congelando mi corazón y sus alrededores, aso hizo que la mano de Kakashi resbalase por un lado pasando sin tocarlo pero demando tanto chacra que todas mis funciones vitales disminuyeron para caer en una especie de hibernación, se prolongo por un par de días asta que tuve suficiente fuerza para moverme de nuevo. (Dijo el Momochi)

-Fascinante historia, y ¿Cómo fue que se instalaron en esta villa? (Hablo por fin Gaara)

-Bueno eso fue por que intentando localizar a Naruto-kun nos enteramos de que la villa oculta del sonido fue devastada por un chico rubio con un enorme chacra rojo, no me tomo ni un segundo darme cuanta de que se trataba de Naruto-kun así que decidimos venir a corroborar la historia (Explico Haku)

-Haku y su clan llegaron un mes después de la caída de Orochimaru y decidieron instalarse en lo que seria la nueva villa tomando bajo su cargo esta zona ya que era perfecta para practicar jutsus de hielo y agua (Termino la explicación Naruto)

-Ya veo, solo una duda ¿Por qué querías encontrar a Naruto? (Pregunto el Uchiha)

-Bueno al principio quería ver si podía quedarme con el en Konoha ya que yo no tenia hogar pero saber que estaba fundando una villa nueva decidí que todos nos quedaríamos aquí (Respondió el controlador del hielo)

-Y hubiésemos sido oficialmente el primer clan de la villa si no fuera por los Fuuma (Hablo esta vez una chica de 16 años que entro con mas te)

-Gaara-sama quiero presentarle a Momochi Mina mi esposa (Dijo respetuosamente Haku)

-Un placer conocerlo Gaara-sama (Hizo una reverencia la chica y tomo asiento al lado de su esposo después de saludar adecuadamente al Kitzunekage por supuesto)

-Hey ¿Que yo no merezco ni un saludo? (Pregunto ofendido el Uchiha)

-Ellos son respetables invitados de mi esposo, tu eres una sanguijuela holgazana que se ha pegado a Haku para comer gratis mientras te quedas en la villa (Dijo Mina despectivamente a Sasuke provocando las carcajadas de todos los demás, inclusa Gaara no pudo contener una pequeña burla)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-En serio Azula-chan no es necesario puedo quedarme a dormir en un hotel (Decía Sakura a la terca niña)

-De ninguna forma, usted se quedara en al mejor habitación del clan Momochi (Seguía empeñada en lo mismo la pelinegra)

-Linzel-san ¿esta bien que acepte? (Pregunto la pelirosa)

-Estarás bien Sakura-san, los Momochi te recibirán gustosos, lo que me sorprendo es que ninguno de estos dos te allá invitado a quedarse con su clan (Respondió Linzel)

-Llevarle la contraria a Azula-chan es muy peligroso (Dijo Ryu)

-Si, tiene un carácter moustroso es mejor solo seguirle la corriente (Declaro despreocupadamente el peliblanco)

-¿QUE HAN DICHO PAR DE HOLGAZANES? (Grito ofendida la Momochi y rápidamente un montan de agujas hachas de hielo salieron disparadas hacia sus compañeros)

-TE VEREMOS MAÑANA PARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO (Grito el Otohime demostrando una gran velocidad al momento de salir rápidamente del alcance de las peligrosas agujas en dirección a los terrenos de su clan)

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión (Dijo vagamente el Ishida activando su técnica de línea sucesora haciendo que todos los tatuajes saliesen de su cuerpo y formaran un escudo alrededor de el para salir caminando como si nada a pesar de la insistente embestida de las agujas de hielo)

-Esos chicos son sorprendentes (Dijo Sakura)

-Si, bueno sus técnicas de sucesión son buenas, pero no podrían aguantar ni 5 minutos en pie si peleáramos en serio (Dijo orgullosamente Azula)

-Bueno pues yo las dejo aquí, no me apetece entrar y que Mina-san me corra por su estupida rivalidad con mi hermana (Dijo Linzel a modo de despedida antes de dejar el lugar)

-¿De que habla Linzel-san?

-Ayame-san y mi onee-san no se pueden ver, se odian desde que llegamos a la villa, a partir de esa rivalidad que se fue extendiendo la mayoría de las Momochi no queremos estar cerca de un Fuuma (Aclaro la niña)

-Ya veo (Dijo la pelirosa y entro a la mansión Momochi junto con Azula)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Haku-sama, onee-chan ya llegue y trigo visitas (Dijo la pequeña Azula al entrar en la casa principal del clan)

-Buenos tardes, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, ¿Gaara-sama? ¿Naruto? ¿HAKU? (Grito la pelirosa antes de desmayarse por la impresión)

-Mierda, si me vio estoy perdido (Dijo el Uchiha mientras Mina y Azula intentaban reanimar a la Haruno)

-Afortunadamente pasa ti al parecer ignoro tu presencia (Dijo Haku)

-Como todo ser sensato aria (No desaprovecho la oportunidad Mina)

-Ya despierta (Dijo Gaara)

-Mierda, Naruto has algo (Exigió el Uchiha)

-Hacer hacer bueno Sexy no jutsu (Dijo el rubio)

-Hay, mi cabeza, un momento ¿HAKU ERES TU? (Pregunto la Haruno)

-El mismo (Respondió el aludido)

-Pero ¿Cómo fue…? ¿Cuándo pudis…? ¿Qué paso? (Pregunto la de ojos verdes sumamente confundida)

-Todo a su debido tiempo Sakura –chan, veo que ya conociste a Azula-chan así que te presentare a mi esposa Mina-chan y ha…am…(Dijo nerviosamente Haku a recordar que no podía presentar a Sasuke en su estado actual)

-Sasuki…em si Sobaku no Sasuki, la esposa de Gaara (Dijo el rubio inventando lo primero que le vino a la mente)

-Mucho gusto (Saludo cortésmente Sasuke para no levantar sospechas) "Maldito dobe ¿como se le ocurre utilizar esa técnica en mi? ¿Y encima ahora soy la esposa de Gaara?"

-"Naruto date por muerto" (Pensó Gaara)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hasta aquí esta extensión del capitulo, ahora si les estoy dando de que hablar así que por favor manden review. Los veré la próxima vez con el verdadero capitulo 9 de esta historia donde les esperan mas y mejores sorpresas.**


End file.
